All I Ask of You
by Homesick
Summary: Meghan is a servant at Galbatorix' court when she is ordered to be the personal servant of newcomer Murtagh. She hates him as much as she hates the king, but soon she'll find out he's not who she thought he was..and he will find out Meghan has a secret.
1. Morzan's Son

**Chapter 1 – Morzan's son.**

"You call this clean? Foolish girl!" Meghan hold on to the curtains when the guard kicked her against the shins. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why all this was worth it. Determinedly she picked up the cloth again and started scrubbing the windows even harder. She always resented palaces, but this one, the one of Galbatorix was beyond resentful. It was dark, cold an bleak. You could sense the awful atmosphere, with the sound of screams of martyrs like music through the hallways. She knew what happened in the dungeons, it was one of the reasons she was here.

"Hurry will you! The king is in a bad mood today, little lady." As the guard left he threw one last look at her.

As she looked behind her, she saw the other servants scrubbing the golden plates. With a loud bang the doors were opened. Two men walked in, side to side. They were bigger than humans, it seemed colder in the room but that was only Meghan's imagination.

They were the Twins. They were followed by two guards of the king, and between them and the Twins a young stranger was followed by the king.

They all took place at the table, which was way to big. The servants went aside as fast as they could, scared they would stand in the way of the king. The young man let his eyes go through the room before he sat down. His eyes rested upon Meghan for a short time, she looked back angry. It seemed like there appeared a grin on his face, his black hair moved in front of his face while he shook his head.

"You can go now." Said Gablatorix bored and he made an arrogant motion with the hand towards the servants.

All the servants were hasting themselves to the kitchens. Rattling of the pans and the hissing of the meat on the fire made it so that the cook's orders were unintelligible.

"Hey Pavlos," Meghan walked to a boy at the stove. "Do you know who's the know guest of the king?"

"Meghan, good evening to you too." He said sarcastically, she smiled. Pavlos always seemed to hear and know everything about everyone.

"Which one do you mean?"

"A Young man. A little older than me..wait…your age I think. Black hair." She tried to remember what he looked like.

"That would be..Murtagh. I heard he was back. Bertha knows him from way back. Morzan's son he is."

Odd enough Meghan was shocked. Did Morzan have a son? She couldn't keep her mind off the idea. The son of the one she hated most. Well, one of the many people she hated, she must say..Meghan wasn't a very forgiving person. While she walked towards the cook for her orders, she tried to forget about the idea.

"Meghan." A rough voice sounded through the kitchen, before she knew it it was the cook standing right before her calling her name for the third time. She looked at him, with questioning eyes.

"Would you like to serve this to the king, along with Aiden and Kairi? And quick." The staff in this palace wasn't as unfriendly as she expected a year ago. They rolled into the job somehow, or wanted to be spared by the king, or even had a family to provide for. She took one of the golden plates. Sweet-smelling meat under a roof of gold. For a long time she didn't eat well. She had lost weight, she had always been a girl with a feminine figure. Now she was skinny, and with her length she looked more like a little girl than that she looked like a young women. She heard her shoes on the stone floor. Aiden pushed the doors open with his back and they walked into the great hall. The Twins were laughing about something, probably their one conversation.

Galbatorix looked at every single servant while they put down the plates with food. He stared right on through you, his piercing eyes stared right at the deepest of your soul. In the beginnen Meghan was scared to death that he would find out the real reason why she was here, but he only tried to commend respect. Galbatorix was a man with no feelings. Even hate he did not know. He was driven by something far more evil, unexplainable.

"You can go. Oh, and you there.." Meghan was startled when he pointed at her. "Yes..you. Ready one of the chambers on the first floor for our new guest."

She decided to pick out the most worse chamber on the first floor. It was small and at the corner of the palace so that the wind blew in if the windows were open. If they were closed, the branches of the trees made an awful annoying sound by tapping against it. It was the room as far away as possible from the stairs, and the room were the fireplace was hard to start a fire in. She felt guilty because she judged the young man for his ancestry. But the deep hate she felt changed that feeling.  
She decided to put the scratchy blanket under the sheets in stead of on it. While she lighted some candles for light, the door opened. The young man came in, not saying a word, and took place on a chair by the window. She had left the window open, so that it would get extra cold in the room, but it didn't seem to matter. Meghan couldn't believe his impoliteness and arrogance. She looked at him, stunned, and fiercely shook one of the pillows. No response. He looked out of the window, with empty eyes. As if all hope had fade away, his blue eyes didn't look at anything, and yet glanced outside. Sighing he went through his black hair with a hand. _Strange_, she thought. She always though Morzan was blonde, with black eyes.

"Your chamber is ready, milord." She said cool, she bowed quickly as she was instructed. He looked her way with the same empty eyes, as if he was looking right through her. Than, his glance met hers.

"Thank you." He said quietly, with a face as if he just thought of something and he looked out of the window again.

When she had some free time that evening, she had withdrawn herself into the servantchambers.

"Aiden, do you have some parchment for me?"

"Of course, ink?"

"Yes please." When she had collected everything she needed, she went back to her corner. She had put up old curtains, so she could be 'alone' if she wanted to. She started to write;

_My dearest father, _

_Today it had exactly been a year since I left you so I could work at the palace of Galbatorix. It's different than I thought here, but I already wrote that. I miss you, so much. I know what I'm doing, and I know it's importance. The reason I'm writing is because a stranger has arrived. Well not really a stranger, it's Murtagh, Morzan's son. Why he's here, I do not know. I'll write as soon as possible. _

_Love, Meghan. _

She waited untill everyone was asleep, then she sneaked through the hallways of the palace to go outside. In the endless gardens someone was waiting for her. Every Friday she send a letter which got picked up by one of her friends. Whoever was close this time.

"Jurre, how are you?" she said while hugging the boy. He came from one of the villages nearby, the king thought he was a trader. He often brought wine and sold it at the palace.

"I'm good. We're worried about you. The Rider has left to follow his education at the Elves." He was frightened when two storey's higher light begin to burn.

"I must go, or otherwise I'll only put you in danger."

"Jurre, wait." She hugged him once more "Tell everyone I miss them." He nodded, took the letter and run away.

She ran back to the palace, through the hallways, upstairs, when she heard footsteps. Startled she looked around. The winding stairs didn't give her a place to hide. Making as less sound as possible she tried going downstairs again. It worked, the footsteps stayed behind her. In the hallways she looked for a hiding place, a corner, a chest, anything. Relieved she ran for a door but before she knew it someone threw her against the wall. The distance between her face and that of the stranger was zero. It was dark, but in the dark she could still see the face of the young man she saw earlier that day.

"Who are you?" he hissed in her face, she felt his breath on her cheak. Scared to death she gasped for air and tried to control herself.

"In what respect?" she said perky.

"I saw you outside, what are doing out here in the hallways so late?" he nodded his head, as if he wanted to claim the information. She dared lying to him.

"It's a friend..from a near village. You see, it's my birthday and he came to visit me, just for a little while..I'm sorry sir." She didn't mean a thing of it.

"Well, that friend of yours is now dead." He tried to say it insensitively but somewhere there was a hint of emotion.

"What?!" she screamed. "You killed him?" tears stung in her eyes.

"I thought he was a thief and that he would kill you and then enter the palace."

"Yes, and that's really not your problem or is it?" she pushed his hands off her shoulders.

"You're in service of the king, and so am I."

"Drop dead." She said while giving him one final push. He pulled her shoulder and threw her back at the wall, angry. She felt her back bruise. He looked furiously into her eyes. After that his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. Go back to your chambers, I shall not tell the king about your little adventure..but I'm keeping an eye on you." Meghan refused to answer him and ran upstairs.


	2. Grief

**Chapter 2 – Grief**

That morning Meghan woke up because of the cold. Someone had left the window open. Everyone around her was still asleep, outside it was still dark. Slowly she walked towards the window. She looked outside for a moment and hung on the window-sill, the wind stung in her eyes. She watched the place where she gave Jurre the letter to her father yesterday. She didn't even know where her father was, was it useful giving the letter to Jurre? Suddenly she felt guilty. In the gardens she saw Murtagh walking, a shock of anger went through her body. He was just like his father. He only had his black trousers on and a tenuous blouse. Meghan shivered at the thought of the cold. When she saw her letter in his hand she was startled. Without dressing properly she ran outside, barefooted. The end of the horizon was shining with soft sunlight.

"Give it to me!" she stuck out her hand. Slowly Murtagh turned, without looking at her.

"You've got some nerve little lady! I'm gonna ask you one more time, who are you?"

"Nobody. But a humble servant of your king." She hissed.

"And yours. But that's not important, here..you mention me in your letter. Don't I have the right to know who was supposed to be the addressee?"

"It doesn't matter, Jurre is dead. The letter will never get to him."

"It wasn't a question." He looked at her in a way that she felt obliged to answer. She was scared of him, and at the same time she knew she could do about anything without offending him. He gave her the letter, calmly. "If you want it so bad."

"What did I ever do to you?" he then asked her friendly. They walked through the gardens, the first beams of sunlight touched the fields. Meghan closed her eyes in thought.

"Your father is a murderer." She said slowly. She heard Murtagh inhale and felt his hand clasp around her upper arm. He was extraordinary strong. He tugged her aside and forced her to look at him.

"I didn't choose my father." He said furious yet calm.

"You're exactly the same!" she yelled at his face. "He destroyed everything my father lived for! My mother, his dragon." She was shocked by her own words. She had said it. Murtagh's fierce eyes narrowed and looked at her as if he was studying her every move.

"Your father.."

Meghan panicked, she didn't know what could make her so insane telling this. She hated Murtagh, with every fiber in her body. Ze ran further into the gardens, Murtagh did not bother following her.

When she sat in the kitchen that afternoon everybody got his or hers orders for the rest of the day. Along with a boy, Aiden, she had to take care of Murtaghs room, and those of the Twins. The Twin didn't like servants coming into their rooms. Most usually they asked a lot of nasty questions, more than once they would try and invade your mind.

"Aiden?" Meghan asked when they walked towards the chambers.

His answer was friendly, as always. Meghan never knew Aiden had a thing for her, and she never had want of it, even though anyone could see it.

"Shall we split the rooms? I've had some bad news yesterday, and you know the Twins. They will never let me rest again, they love torturing us."

"What is it?" he asked concerned. Aiden was somewhat older than her. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and he had friendly dark brown eyes. He would be perfect for many girls.

"A friend of mine…died." She decided to say. He rubbed her arm and asked if she was okay.

"You know what, you take care of the chambers of master Blacky. I will make sure the Twins don't have anything to complain about.

"Blacky?" she felt that only one eyebrow lifted.

"He came by last night, asking if one of us knew where the king was. When no one knew he got angry and hit Temar, his nose is broken. You get that we kind of hate him..Lita called him Blacky when he was away and well.." he raised his shoulders in guilt.

"He HIT Temar?" She did not really knew Temar but that was not the point.

"Yeah, he told us it was urgent..patience isn't his talent."

Meghan was buisy for the following fifteen minutes finding the right key for Murtagh's room when she found out it was already open. When she came in it was freezing in the room, something Meghan was quite satisfied with. Murtagh's bed was made, tight and neatly. His clothes were folded up and lay on a chair, his sword and bow hung on the therefore meant hooks. She looked at the bow and couldn't help wandering if this was the weapon that killed Jurre.

"I won't need a servant today." She heard a deep voice behind her. Murtagh was drying his hair with a cloth, he only wore trousers. Meghan was shocked and turned around immediately.

"You can look at me, it's not like I'm naked or something." She could hear he found it rather amusing. She slowly turned around. She saw where he got his strength from, his muscles were well developed without him looking like a monster. He put a foot on the side of the bed and put his boots on. She was shocked when she saw a huge scar across his back.

"If you don't need any help, I'll go." She walked towards the door, knowing that she was mean and impolite. But she didn't felt the need to be nice and polite.

"What's your name?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact she wanted to leave.

"That's none of your business! And by the way, never hit one of my friends again. His nose is broken, what did he ever do to you?!"

"Wait! That friend of your started it!"

"Yeah, how mature." Said Meghan sarcastically while she put her little fists on her hips.

"He was so nice that he threw a stone at my head..and after that he kicked me to the ground." Meghan was proud at her friend for their courage.

She looked at him pulling his away from his forhead. He looked in a way that said 'are you happy now?'.

"Now I think of it, I could use some help after all. I think this wound has to be stitched." He said as if it was nothing. Meghan's eyes turned big.

"Sorry. I can't do that."

"Do you want me to tell the king about your little adventure last night?" Meghan sniffed, silently she got the stuff for stitching a wound together. When she came back Murtagh had put on a dark blue blouse. She put the things on the night table and he sat down on the bed. When she silently tried to untangle the thread he studied every move of her hands.

"So, what's your name?" he asked when she shove away his hair.

"Meghan." She answered snappy. Her hands were shaking, she never did this before. He felt her hands shake and looked up to her, for how far his eyes would allow him.

"Come here." He said while he took hold of her hands and pulled them away from his forehead.

"You never did this before, did you?" Meghan shook her head, she forget the hate for a while. He told her what to do and talked her through it. She saw she hurt him and somewhere she didn't want to hurt him. It scared her. When she was ready and she wanted to leave he stopped her.

"Not before I know how it is..who's your father?" his eyes softened and were friendly, his hold on her arm was still tight but his grip weakened.

"My father is.." she hesitated. "Brom."

Without saying anything she left. Back to the kitchen where she waited for orders.

"Why are you back so soon?" asked Temar, he was busy with lunch.

"Master Murtagh did not need a servant." She said with an absent look. All of a sudden she was terrified. Murtagh had her faith in his hands.

"What did I do?" she sighed quietly while she rested her head in her hands. Temar didn't respond.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked Temar, "Your nose." She implied to his nose.

"That bastard provoked me. He felt so superior, so I thought him a lesson and he hit me. It doesn't hurt as much as it looks." Temar said though. He was around his twenties, with light brown hair that curled everywhere.

"It's true." She said to herself.

"You know what, if you're already finished you can help me. The king wants to lunch alone with his guest today. If you can find another servant you both can serve lunch.

"Yes..that's okay." She nodded absently. She ran out of the kitchen. Not much later she bumped into someone, literally.

"I was looking for you." It was Murtagh.

"I'm busy."

"It's about Brom." He whispered in her ear.

"Forget about what I told you."

"you know I can get you killed by telling Galbatorix." He said calmly. She was scared.

"But that's not why I was looking for you. I think I know something you should know."

"Why...?" she couldn't finish her sentence because he already answered her question.

"Because I know you love him. I may have never known a real family, but I'm not that bad." Meghan looked at him, her mind told her not to trust him, but her heart told her the exact opposite.

"Come to me after lunch. You know where you can find me." Without saying anything he walked away, he once looked at her with sympathy before walking around the corner. Meghan didn't understand why.

The doors op the great hall were already open. Meghan walked in, followed by another girl. She was new at this, a little younger than Meghan. She didn't know her.

Galbatorix made a gesture with his hand that both girls could wait until they were ready at the end of the hall. Murtagh nodded when Meghan put down his plate.

"I need to talk to you." Galbatorix said cold. Meghan bowed nervously and stood beside his chair.

"Your majesty."

"Yesterday, I saw one of my servanst walking through the gardens, and I found it quite curious." He paused for a second, knowing it was torturing Meghan with fear. "And I've learned it to be you." He said with a sound of sick amusement in his voice. He paused again, this time even longer. Meghan didn't know if she was supposed to say something.

"Murtagh told me that he needed you to get some herbs for his tea. He's also told me you've been of great help to him the past few days. That's why he asked me to make you his personal servant. The seriousness of this issue will be told to you in time. But first I want you to make ready for a walk across my estate. Make sure everything is how Murtagh wants it to be…if it's not..you will be punished."

Meghan knocked on Murtagh's door almost quietly. She had been someone's personal servant before, most often there were a lot of demands and ridiculous tasks. She didn't realy feel like washing Murtagh's back because he was too lazy for it, or put on his shoes. She heard him say the door was open. She entered the room, he was laying on the bed, reading. Again shirtless.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" she asked irritated.

"My shirt is dirty. I accidently walked into one of your friends. But it's okay." He took her in, the way she stood there all irritated and angry.

"Do you always wear the same?" he asked daring.

"Orders from your noble king." She answered sarcastically. The clothes she wore were mostly black. The skirt of her dress was long, the corsage was tight with a collar that was buttoned shut by at least ten buttons. The same buttons that tightly closed the fabric around her wrists. There was no form or movement. Her dark brown hair was pulled back tightly, but there was a lock of hair before her dark eyes.

"You needed to tell me something?" she said, still standing in the same posture.

"Not before you take me for a walk."

"We are walking for a while now. I want you to tell me what was so urgent." She looked at him and stopped walking.

"Enjoy nature." He said. She looked at him and it seemed like he was trying to find the courage to tell her something, he was thinking of something unpleasant. For a while they walked beside each other in silence.

"Ever heard of Eragon?" Murtagh asked out of the blue.

"The new Dragonrider?" she asked, he nodded.

"I see that the news has even reached this dreadful place. Not long ago I used to travel with him." Not believing what he just said she looked at him with huge eyes, her mouth opened to asked something but he hold up his hand telling her to be silent.

"I'm not here voluntarily. But that's not the point. I was running, running from everything. But mostly for what people think I am. Then I met Eragon and Saphira. But they were not alone. They were joined by an old man, a man named Brom." He saw how her face begun to glow because of the news about her father.

"We reached the Varden. The Varden are.."

"Yes I know who the Varden are!" she snapped at him.

"Well excuse me." He said both amused and irritated. "But before we got there…well…um…I shall but it this way.." he sighed, looked around and it was clear he was trying to find the courage to tell her something. Almost desperately.

"your father..is dead." He said, he realized he said it more harsh than he meant to.

"I'm so sorry." He said carefully. Meghan felt a shock behind her heart, everything turned cold. She could not believe it. She was shaking and stared into the distance for what seemed ages. Empty, heartless. Than it hit her, tears stung in her eyes and her legs couldn't carry her any longer and she fell on the ground. Murtagh squatted beside her.

"I'm so sorry." He carressed her cheek briefly, not knowing what to do. She shook his hand away. Slowly she begun to shake her head. She mumbled it couldn't be true.

"how?" she tried to say not crying, she didn't want him to see her cry. Someone like HIM would never see her cry.

"He saved Eragon from the Ra'zac when a dagger hit him between the ribs. Eragon tried to save him but it was too late." She couldn't keep the tears from falling. It was a year since she last saw her father, and know she would never see him again.

"Your father died a brave man. A true Dragonrider, you can be proud of him. I know he was proud of you." He said with a hand on her shoulder. Meghan didn't look at him.

"If you want to, I could leave you by yourself now.." she looked at him with tears in her eyes, her cheeks wet from crying. Slowly she nodded.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3 – Questions**

_Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! Well..the holidays are coming up, which means NO MORE SCHOOL. So I can translate a lot more now, and update sooner..this is chapter three, thanks for the lovely reviews you all! Kisses and hugs. X enjoy. _

The following two days Meghan didn't leave the servant chambers. She couldn't. Aiden said he would cover for her, but she knew it was impossible. Galbatorix would punish her. When she was staring at the ceiling that afternoon, the point arrived that she couldn't cry anymore. Everything moved over to a feeling of emptiness and numbness. She stood up and glared out of the window, outside everything was grey. There was a storm ahead. In the gardens the other servants were busy making the palace 'storm-ready'. The shutters were closed, windows locked. Someone knocked on the door.

"I need your help." It was Murtagh. Without saying anything she followed him to his chambers, he didn't feel the need to talk to her.

"What can I do to help you?" she asked when standing in the middle of his chamber.

"Not much, it's just to keep you busy. I told Galbatorix you were scrubbing my room, cleaning the washing room or keeping me company for the last two days. I don't think he noticed anything." He pointed out a pile of clothes that weren't really dirty.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked while she walked to the washing room and filled a barrel with water.

"Because I have questions. And your father was a good man, beside the fact that he killed mine. Or maybe because of that." Meghan had the feeling that there was a giant Urgal in the room and neither of them would say anything about it.

"I'm not sorry about that." Said Meghan while she was checking one of the trousers for stains. "I'm proud of who my father is. Or…was."

"What I've wondered about all night.." he hesitated. "What is a daughter of Brom doing in charge of the king?"

Meghan looked at him, startled. She didn't know what to say. She had got herself in trouble, she could she her own death happening right before her eyes. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"You tell me what you're doing here first." She said rude. The two of them were obviously not scared of one another.

"I can't." he said calmly, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell her.

"Then I can't either. Go ahead and give me to your king, I just can't."

"I wasn't planning on doing that. But since you like the idea so much.." he walked towards the door.

"No." she said quickly.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Just turned seventeen…well your young than. You don't look like someone who just turned seventeen."

"That of my birthday a few days back was a lie. In two weeks I turn eighteen."

"I will turn twenty-one in three months, thanks for asking." Murtagh said sarcastically. After that they were silent. Meghan did Murtagh's laundry, and Murtagh watched her doing his laundry. He was patient, seemed fascinated by how she moved.

"You don't look like him." He said out of the blue. Meghan didn't answer.

"Maybe just your eyes, just as determined." He smiled at her and after that he rested his elbows on his knees. He sat on the ground, his back against the side of the bed.

"Don't you find it annoying, cleaning up someone else's mess?" again no answer.

"Somewhere I was thankful of what Brom did, you know? My father.."

"Do I want to hear this?" said Meghan, the question was rhetorical. Murtagh seemed offended, he looked at her his eyes were grumpy.

"Very well. You can go know. I'll do that myself."

After that she didn't hear anything of Murtagh for the past three days. Meghan proceeded doing orders she got besides him. Strange enough she missed their arguments and irritations. But when she thought of who he was, and what he knew of her, she got scared. She couldn't find him anywhere, Pavlos told her that down in the dungeons of the palace something strange was happening but he didn't knew what. Everybody knew it had to be something big, the king seemed cheery. Which meant that for the rest of Alagaesia it could only be a disaster of huge proportions. When she tried to eat the horrible food the servants always got, there were two guards behind her.

"King Galbatorix wants a word with you." Meghan felt the shock like a dagger in her back. This was it.

She walked in between the guards. Nervous she played with a lock of hair, her hung around her face, dangling over her shoulders. She didn't expect that she had to appear before the king. It hurt her that Murtagh might have betrayed her. The guards pushed the doors open with their muscular arms. There he was. He looked bored on his big throne, there was a lower, more simple chair beside him. There he was, Morzan's son, the right hand of the king. He looked at her through the black hair that hung in front of his face. His eyes were fierce, she looked back, angry. The guards forced her to bow in front of the king. That was one of the most difficult things she had to do the last year. When he implied she could stand up, she did. The king looked at her, up and down. After that he nodded his head.

"Your name?" it was more of an order than a question.

"Meghan, your highness."

"Take her away." He waved his hand and the guards grabbed her upper arms. She saw how Murtagh jumped out of his chair, but he didn't say anything. She felt how bitter betrayal could be.

The guards dragged her along, violent, she felt her upper arms bruising. They went so fast she could hardly keep up with them, her feet towed over the floor as she tried to walk. They went further and further down the palace. She had already seen two stairs. It turned darker. In this part of the palace there were no windows, only torches with sinister flames. Meghan thought of her father, the feeling she had failed consumed her. How could she have trusted Murtagh? The hate that had faded completely the past few days returned. They were in front of a door now. Her arms were getting numb.

The guards beside her knocked on the door, it was opened by a very ugly person. He looked unfriendly, in a dark cloak. He was old, and his eyes were mean.

"Put her over there." Meghan tried to fight them but it was of no use. She was too small, and eventhough she was smart and mean, she couldn't fight two guards like this. They tied her up a wooden table.

"So Murtagh asked for this?" she man asked, a grin showed his rotten teeth. The guards waited without saying anything. So it was true, Murtagh betrayed her. She closed her eyes as tears slipped through the space on the outside of her eyes. How could she be so stupid?

"The king said you knew what to do."

"I certainly do." He grinned again, and rolled up his long grey sleeves. "You can go now."


	4. Soon, we all fall down

**Chapter 4 –**** Soon, we all fall down**

The man lifted his hand above her head, she looked at it. His nails were long and his hand was white. His veins swell up while Meghan felt an intense pain in her head. She had learned something about this, she had learned not to allow this. The pain didn't allow her to fight it. She tried even harder, she tried to focus. What did Brom say years ago? Brom..her thoughts drifted away to grief.

"No!" she screamed, before she knew it she had built up a strong barricade around her thoughts.

"Where did a maid like you learn this.." she heard the man whisper, she opened her eyes. He brought out several strange items, all of them looked like knifes or pincers.

"Then we'll try a different way." She didn't know how he did it, but she felt a kind of pain she had never imagined she could feel. Her head pounded and stung. All over her body she had a feeling that her skin was cut open, slowly. She tried so hard to shield her thoughts. The memories of her father kept her strong. Stronger than she thought she could be. She felt blood run over her arms but she was too scared to look. She screamed in agony. When she refused to talk after several hours, the torturing stopped.

"That's enough for today." She heard the dawdling voice of Galbatorix. "Did you get something out of her?"

"Her barricade is strong."

To her surprise the man stopped entirely. They just left her, buckled at the wooden table. She could lift her head a little, but not enough to see her body. For a while she was too scared to close her eyes. She heard the screams of others down here. A terrible sound. Then she heard footsteps. She was scared, she wasn't ready for more pain. She wasn't shore if she'd ever be ready for more pain. She heard someone putting something down on wood, and the sound of water. She felt someone brushing the blood of her arms. Cautious, almost tender. The water on her arms felt warm, the hands even warmer. She couldn't lift her head anymore. The footsteps went to the other side of the table. Her other arm was being cleaned, just as soft and cautious. She felt how a tumb went over her cheek, the pain stung. The wound was cleaned with some extra water. She saw a hand go by in front of her eyes, it brushed her hair out of her face. Then a face appeared above hers. It was Murtagh, he looked at her with is head a little more to the left. Before he could say anything she spit in his face. He scared off. With his sleeve he calmly wiped his face. Just as calm as before he went on cleaning her wounds. Meghan tried to move but the little belts kept her where she was.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly after a while. Meghan laughed a heartless laugh.

"Meghan, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what they were going to do to you." Again his face was above hers.

"Wait." He took of his jacket and rolled it up to a little pile, gently he lifted her head and put it under her neck.

"That's more comfortable." He smiled at her but saw that Meghan did not find it anything amusing.

"You didn't know they were going to do this to me when you betrayed me?" she screamed, she found out it was harder to scream now.

"Betrayed?! I haven't betrayed anyone!" Murtagh took back a step looking angry.

"Well how did I get here than?!"

"You're here, because I want to tell you why I am here."

"Oh, great." She said sarcastically.

"I never knew they were going to do this! I swear! Galbatorix wants to test your loyalty."

"What's your secret?!" hissed Meghan just before she had to cough.

"Just work with them, you don't have to tell them about your father..but let them know you can be trusted..that way they'll leave you alone." He said quickly.

"But I can't be trusted. If they find out who I am they're going to kill me." Meghan noticed how afraid she really was, she shivered.

"Who are you?" he asked again, this time more desperate.

Before she could answer that question, on which she wasn't planning to, Galbatorix came into the room.

"What are you doing here, Murtagh?" his eyes slipped over the cloth in his hands and Meghan's wound which were still bleeding.

"Your majesty..I…" he bowed hastily.

"You have a special bond with this servant…or am I misled?"

"I just wanted to tell her to cooperate, that it would be easier if she did."

"And why would you care?" it seemed as if Galbatorix was provoking something.

"I don't." Murtagh's voice was cold and harsh all of a sudden.

"Go to your chambers Murtagh, I'll handle this."


	5. Murtagh's secret

**Chapter 5 – Murtagh's secret**

Meghan stared out of the window. She had been silent all day long. In silence she had cleaned the rooms of the Twins, in the same silence she and Aiden had cleaned the entire kitchen. And that with one hand. She looked at her wrist which was put in splints. Galbatorix had broken it, and that without even touching her.

"This reminds you of what I'm capable of doing to you." He had said. With a light shock she woke up from her thoughts and saw a guard standing in the room.

"Master Murtagh wishes to speak with you." With her good hand she rubbed her cheek and stood up. She was exhausted.

The guard lead her to the door, as if she didn't knew where it was. Cautiously she knocked and went in when she heard Murtagh's voice. He gestured she could sit. The time she had been in the dungeons the storm outside had arrived. The branches hit the windows, it was freezing in this room.

"What did he do to you?!" he said while nodding his head.

"Nothing." She said softly. "If you want to I can start a fire..?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." He said grumpy "What's that?" she tried to tug her wrist deeper in her sleeve but it was too late. He grabbed her upper arm and gently pulled her hand.

"Broken?" he asked. Meghan nodded and was picking his hand off of hers, it hurt when he touched it.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Master?" she said well-mannered.

"Since when are you calling me master?" when Meghan didn't answer his question he didn't go on about it.

"Come along, I have something I want to show you, to make it up to you." He smiled at her and took her other hand. When she didn't stand up, he pulled her arm.

"Come on! You don't want to miss this." They went to a side of the palace Meghan had never been to, they went further and futher down the palace. The dungeons here were however not meant for torture and prisoners. You couldn't hear the howling wind here.

"Close your eyes." Murtagh said enthusiastic, he seemed just like a little boy.

"This.." he said so close to her ear that she could feel his breath in her neck "is my secret" he whispered and Meghan opened her eyes. She felt hay under her feet and looked down. A small young dragon was pulling her skirt. The big dark eyes looked at her, both innocent and playful.

"But this is horrible!" Meghan was shocked by the idea of the power that Galbatorix had gained by this. The dragon made playful sounds while chewing on her dress.

"Thoorn, stop it." Murtagh laughed, it was a wonderful sight. But suddenly his face was serious.

"Thoorn chose me to be his Rider."

"But.."

"I don't want to serve Galbatorix as a Dragonrider." He said quickly.

"How did you come here then?" asked Meghan, desperate by the idea that Murtagh could make it so much more easy for Galbatorix.

"I went to the Varden with Eragon. As I expected Ajihad made me prisoner, but I was treated quite well actually, better then I am now. But anyways..we fought agains Durza and Galbatorix army."

"You won?"

"Of course." He said with a grin. "It was a hard battle, but the courage of the Varden is magnificent. After the battle something happened..I can't quite remember. The Twins took me into the caves and made it seem like I had died..I don't even know if the Varden know I still exist. Finally, I was prisoner here for a week, until Galbatorix decided I could do no wrong. Well..that's what he believes."

"You don't honestly think you're getting away with it that easy do you?"

"Meghan, I have to believe there's still hope. Thoorn gave me that hope."

"But he wants you to be HIS Dragonrider! He wants you to conquer Alagaesia! You don't stand a chance!"

"Meghan, I'm on your side..I'm on the side of the people of Alagaesia." He said while looking deep into her eyes. In his eyes she saw that he was speaking the truth, or he could lie so good it was scary.

"Enjoy Thoorn while you still can..now he's like this I mean." Meghan looked at the little creature, playful it rolled over in the hay and looked at them both, as if he was waiting for something.

"Here." Murtagh gave him a piece of meat, for a second Thoorn chewed on it but soon it disappeared into his mouth. Meghan couldn't help but laugh.

"Now can you finally trust me?" he asked Meghan after she played with Thoorn for a while. Meghan nodded, still hesitating. 

"How are the Varden?" she asked carefully.

"As far as I know they're doing good. They're strong and brave, and they gain in strength. Although I think the battle had brought them many problems." Thoorn jumped up his lap and punched Murtagh against the chest with his paws. Murtagh fell over.

"And Eragon, what's he like?" she asked even more carefully. She didn't hear much of the new rider except for the standard hero stories.

"Young, naïve and amazing. I'm proud to have traveled with him. I don't know how he thinks about it but…he's like a brother to me. His will-power and courage are great. And Saphira..she's beautiful, keen, strong and wise. They both want best for others. How a Dragonrider should be." He smiled and she could see memories appear on his face.

"Saphira?" she asked.

"He named the dragon after your father's." he said carefully.

That night Meghan couldn't sleep. She thought about the future, every scenario more awful than the one before. How could Murtagh think he could escape Galbatorix? She had stared at the ceiling for an hour, after that she had sat up for an hour. She walked towards the window, her feet got cold because of the stones. Outside the storm was still there. Storms stayed a while over here, as if Galbatorix liked their company. Behind the glass she watched the storm rage, she heard some snoring. Someone was talking in his sleep about 'The saving of real beer and a dragonrider'. The hope went through Alagaesia. Nobody knew a new Dragonrider had appeared, and that he was in the hands of their feared enemy. Before she knew what she was doing her feet carried her away through the hallways, in her undergown she walked.

She warmed herself with by rubbing her upper arms. One of the windows of the hallway was open. Her hair blew in front of her face so she could barely see what she was doing while closing it. She knocked on Murtagh's door. No answer.

"Of course not." Meghan whispered to herself, this was ridiculous, it was in the middle of the night. In stead of an answer the door opened with a soft click.

"Hello?" sounded the sleepy voice of Murtagh, his voice was even deeper than normal. It was dark, they could hardly see each other.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you decided to come to me?" he groaned and held the door open, he was looking for something to light a candle. The light of one single candle filled the room.

"My god, you're lips are blue..are you here by barefoot?" Meghan nodded.

"Sit down.." Murtagh grabbed her shoulders and clumsy pushed her towards the bed. "Here you go." He said while putting a blanket on her shoulders.

"White looks good on you." He said with a grin implying on her nightgown. Meghan looked down, she didn't feel quite comfortable in her nightgown.

"So tell me.." he sat opposite her on a chair, grabbed another blanket to warm his bare upper body. Meghan suddenly felt guilty for picking the coldest room.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you've told me." He waited patiently.

"I couldn't sleep because of the pain." She made up, in fact she didn't feel much of her wrist, it was tightly splinted and she didn't move it. The wound where worse.

"Didn't they take you to one of the healers?" he asked perplexed.

"I think Galbatorix saw this like..some kind of warning."

"Come on," he said a bit angry "Promise me you'll tell me when something's wrong. You're not only responsible for my wellbeing, but from now of on I'm responsible for yours as well. Otherwise I'll lose my personal servant. And maybe even a good friend.." he smiled for a second. Meghan wasn't sure if they were friends, but it seemed a lot like it.

Murtagh walked deeper into the palace. Meghan followed him. He banged on a door, when no one answered, he banged again. This time even harder. Someone pulled the door open. The same man who tortured Meghan stood in front of them. Scared she looked from Murtagh to the man and back.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"She must be healed." Said Murtagh without being polite.

"Who says?" he asked again.

"I do, Radger." Murtagh walked inside, the bed wasn't made, of course they woke the man up. The man stood in the doorway and looked at Meghan. She stood against the wall refusing to get in. Murtagh looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear her move behind him. He walked towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't trust him, he.."

"As long as I'm here nothing will happen, nothing we don't want to be happening that is." Before she knew it Murtagh had convinced her to lay down on a table in the room. The man shove the bottom of her dress up to halfway her thighs. Meghan startled, his hands were cold and she stopped him before he want to far up.

"There are no wounds there remember." She said quickly. The man laughed heartless and removed the sleeves from her nightgown, the bottom of her dress went a little higher. Meghan saw Murtagh watching, but when he knew she knew he looked away. Her skin was lightly tanned, something she had from her mother. She looked around nervously. The man hold a hand above her head again and she felt how she became sleepy, her eyes closed automatically. She could barely speak and that scared her, she mumbled something at Murtagh. When he looked at her to try and hear what she was saying she was shocked and begun to yell at the man.

"What are you doing?!"

"She was nervous, I couldn't help her like that." Meghan tried hard to stay awake.

"The only way I could heal her, I my own way." Said Radger dark.

"Only if it's the best way." Murtagh said just as dark. The two of them didn't like each other. Radger looked at Meghan and begun to speak "You will feel the pain you felt back then, maybe a little less..but it's the only way." When he begun Meghan groaned in pain, she was somehow easily hurt. She felt someone holding her hand. It comforted her. She was tired and couldn't fight the pain any longer. When she stopped fighting it it seemed to hurt less, but Radger was already finished. Her body trembled.

"Tomorrow she'll be back to normal." Radger already walked back to his bed. "You can go now Murtagh." Murtagh looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I won't leave her here."

"Well..she can't walk mate."

"I can walk." She said. The words came out more slowly and weird as normal but Meghan tried to sit up. She sighed when she said on the side of the table.

"Come on," Murtagh sighed, more irritated by Radger than by Meghan. He put her arm around his neck.

"No..I can walk." She said, exhausted. He ignored what she said and held on to the arm around his neck, his other arm around her waist to support her. Without a thank you he left.

"Why am I so tired?" Meghan asked.

"Radger has a way of wounding and healing people. Wow.." he hold on to her when she almost fell.

"I can walk. Really." Meghan said angry.

"Well, let me see." he let her walk by herself. After two steps she landed half against a door, and half against him. He had tried to catch her.

"That didn't go so well." Meghan laughed fusty, Murtagh laughed because of her reaction.

"Not really. Are you okay?" she nodded her head and leaned on Murtagh again.

The last bit of the way she felt how he carried her entirely, she wasn't really aware of anything. She felt something soft under her when she openend her eyes again.

"No, I don't want.." she said when she found out it was Murtagh's bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I found myself a very comfortable chair." He theatrically pointed towards a chair in the corner of the room, quite uncomfortable.

"You make sure you get some rest. Tomorrow I'll show you what Thoorn learned today." He said proudly before walking towards his chair.


	6. You don't know me

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! I sure did, but now's not the time to tell, because here's some more of the story I want to tell you guys! Well, it's not the whole chapter, the next part will be on tomorrow I hope..because I'm lazy today and I don't want to translate anymore. Have fun! Kisses and Hugs.**

**Chapter 6 – You don't know me**

Meghan opened her eyes, she stared at the upperside of Murtagh's four-poster bed. Dark blue velvet curtains were tied together at each side with a golden rope. She turned her head into the pillow and sniffed. She loved good smelling pillows, for a long time she haven't slept on a pillow.

"Good morning." Murtagh sat wide awake in his chair, he had opened the window and nodded his head towards what was outside.

"Today you'll walk with Thoorn for me. I must attend the king, and he gets cranky when he doesn't come outside at least once a day." He grinned. "Lucky for you the weather is good." He walked towards her and she crawled into the warm blanket once more.

"How are you? Tired, any pain?"

"Mwah, not really." Meghan raised her shoulders. "But I'm not going to walk through the palace like this," she pointed at her nightgown "and you.." she was pricking his chest with one little finger "are not gonna make lame jokes about last night, nor imply things to other people that haven't really happened." He laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned. "Here." He threw a towel towards her "Over there you can clean yourself up. I'll take care of something to wear."

Not much later Meghan was outside with a young dragon. How much her father ever told her about dragons didn't help her with the fact on how you should keep it from running away. Stubborn Thoorn walked the other way. His tail wagged when Meghan followed him. He looked at her and a playful growling sound came from his throat.

"Well..do something." Said Meghan helpless, she lifted him up and looked him in the eye. "What do they want to make of you?" Meghan sighed sadly. With understanding eyes Thoorn looked back.

"Wait.." she put him down and gently stroked his little belly, he rolled over on his back and satisfied he looked around.

"There you are," Murtagh walked their way, he wore loose clothes. Thoorn jumped up and run half tripping over his own wings towards his rider. Meghan saw how happy Murtagh was seeing Thoorn. Far away they heard screaming, loud and shrill. Meghan stood up and looked at where the sound had come from. To her despise she saw the Ra'zac approaching. Murtagh looked up angrily and followed the Ra'zac with his eyes.

"They've got someone." He said more to himself then Thoorn or Meghan. He started to walk towards the palace. Thoorn followed him, his tail wagging wild. Meghan had to run to keep up with Murtagh, who was much taller and had longer legs.

"Go to your chambers and stay there." He said when they arrived at the palace.

"But.." she stuttered.

"No Meghan, I have to know who it is. You've got nothing to do with this." He walked away from her before she could react. With one supple move he lifted up Thoorn and brought him to his chambers.

Meghan felt like she had sat in the corner of the servant chambers for what seemed like hours. Now she was Murtagh's servant she felt like the group ruled her out. Not many of them spoke to her anymore, as if she betrayed them. Aiden was the only one acting like nothing had changed. Temar couldn't look at her anymore, Murtagh was his sworn enemy and it was very clear Meghan was now too. When it got dark and she still didn't get any orders she decided to do something herself. She sneaked on to the hallway, everybody was busy preparing dinner. Slowly she went down into the palace until she almost reached the dungeons. But as expected there were guards in front of the last stairs towards the dungeons. She couldn't find out who were in there. She heard the screaming of a young woman. The awful sound of an indescribable pain. She screamed for her father, or at her father..it was not clear.

"Did I, or did I not tell you to stay at your chambers?!" Murtagh pulled her shoulder, he was angry. He frightened Meghan.

"It took so long and.."

"Never! Never do something again when I tell you not to." He said vicious.

"It's…I.." Meghan didn't know what to say.

"It's for your own good Meghan."

"How do you know what's good for me?!"  
"Maybe you should learn to trust me. Didn't I do enough to earn your trust?!" Meghan knew he was right, but she didn't like being wrong.

"Maybe you should learn to trust ME!" she said.

"I've told you everything there is to know about me. You know my biggest secret, and I know nothing of you. Nothing. So go ahead and think about who's to trust who Meghan. If you will excuse me, I'm off to dinner..oh and my room could use some cleaning up." He said rudely before getting out of sight.

She looked at the pile laundry he left. Clothes covered in mud and grass stains. She wondered what he had been up to. His bed wasn't made and the washing chambers were ever worse. This was nothing like Murtagh, he always kept his chambers clean and tidy. When she changed the sheets, scrubbed the windows, cleaned the washing chamber, and his laundry was hung out to dry, she begun scrubbing the floor. It was late. She left the chamber to get a bucket with fresh water, when she came back she closed the windows and started scrubbing. She didn't stop to eat or drink. Her knees felt bruised when she was half way. Normally they'd do these kind of things in pairs. The door flew open. With mud on his boots Murtagh entered the room, he walked towards his bed and sat down. The water dropped down at the clean sheets from his cloak. Meghan looked at him for a long time, silent and speechless.

"I've had it!" she yelled when she threw the brush at his head. Angry she stood up to get the brush and go on scrubbing the floors. Murtagh laughed.

"What?!" she yelled at him and hold up the brush threatening to throw it again.

"I'm sorry. Come on, I'll help you."

"No. That won't be necessary." He raised his shoulders and removed his wet cloak, after that he hung the sheets up to dry.

"And I'm also sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean it..it's just..You can trust me. And I want you to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that..I don't want to endanger everything I love. And unfortunately for you I'm very headstrong." Murtagh smiled.

"You're an exceptional girl." Murtagh said slowly.

"You don't know me." She answered.

"But I will." She smiled at her for a short time "You've done more than enough for today. Could we just talk for some time?" he walked towards the fireplace and started a fire.

That morning Murtagh had left a letter with orders for the day. His handwriting was proper and pointy. She could pick up Thoorn and take a walk outside with him, after that she could do whatever laundry there was and the rest of the day she could do whatever she wanted to do. She walked to where Thoorn stayed when she heard voices around the corner. She stood still. It were two men.

"Rebellion in Carvahall yes. The whole village has left, and all of that because of one boy!"

"The bastard isn't even twenty yet!" the other said.

"That girl is from there, she was bloody engaged to the fellow. Betrayed by her own father." He laughed a heartless laugh.

"It's a good thing he worked with Galbatorix, the rest of them is doomed!" Meghan was shocked when the men seemed to get closer. She pretended she just was just walking by and hadn't heard anything. She held her head low when she passed them and walked further towards Thoorn. He growled happily when he saw her, getting used to the idea she would take care of him a lot these days.

"Hey little one," she walked to him and he happily punched his head to her hand.

"Shall we go for a long walk today?" Thoorn's eyes answered with a yes. They spent the entire morning outside. It was misty and cold, the grass was damp and far away at the horizon the sky turned pink because of the sun. The first golden sunbeams broke through the mist and clouds and touched Meghan's face. She looked at Thoorn, he enjoyed the sun and cheery jumped around. He was hunting some kind of insect. Back in the palace she felt that her dress was wet up to her knees because of the grass.Thoorn shook and the mud dropped off of his paws. She brought him back to his chambers and went to Murtagh's chambers to do what she was told to do.

He had put the key in the envelope of the letter. She searched her pockets for it, when she put the key in the lock the door was already open, it wasn't locked. She walked inside and saw his room was a mess. His sheets were torn, the window was open, and everything that once had been up, was thrown somewhere through the room. In a chair in the corner of the room sat Murtagh, his hands in his hair. His left jaw was bruised and his arms were full of scratches and cuts.

"What happened?!" Meghan asked shocked.

"Training." He answered furious.

"Training?"

"Yes, training! Galbatorix he…teaches me…things." He yelled at her.

"Oh." She walked to the washing room and got some fresh water, she heated it for a little while on the fire an got a cloth.

"Here.." she hold out her hand with the wet cloth to his arm but he pushed her away. She smacked to the ground, her hip hurt. She looked at him furious. He scared himself.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" he stood up and wanted to help her up but Meghan did it herself.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked.

"It's just different Meghan. I'm not who he wants me to be, I don't want to be like that."

"Then don't do it."

"I can't! You don't know what it's like to be me." He said desperately.

"Maybe not, but I know how you can do things differently. I want to help you, I know you think you don't have a choice but you do and.." she got interrupted by Murtagh who held her face in his hands and moved towards her. Before she knew it she felt his warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes for a moment and got swept away in the tenderness, until she opened her eyes in shock and it was over. She turned away blushing and walked towards the window. He looked at her but didn't say a thing.

"I want to help you. You can come to me whenever you need help." She said more calmly than she felt inside. Murtagh grabbed the cloth and started scrubbing his arms roughly.

"Slow down." She said when she took hold of his hand and got the cloth out of it. "You're only making it worse. Try again." Calmly he cleaned his wounds.

"Thank you." He said while looking at her.


	7. You don't know me part 2

_Hello everybody! I'm sorry for updating so late, but things kind of got hectic around the holidays. And after there was (well…is) a huge catastrophe with internet and the telephone connection-thingies. So I'm not sure if I can update soon after this, but I'll do my best. Thanks for all those wonderful comments! Keep reading and keep commenting__ if you like, this is for you guys! It's not much..because school starts tomorrow and I have volleyball practice in like…half an hour. So…  
Love, Homesick._

The past few night she was awake because of the grief about her father, this night it was something completely different. She heard Aiden talk in his sleep on the other side of the room, unintelligible. For a long time she stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the storm of thoughts in her head. The following morning she had a nervous feeling. In the kitchen she found a letter. She didn't have to go to Thorn today, he would do that himself. She could however restore his room from his anger the night before. Signed Murtagh, as usual. After that she could come and help at the kitchen for dinner. The king had guests, Aiden told her. While she was folding Murtagh's clothes, it felt weird she wouldn't see Thorn today. She kind of got attached to the little dragon. She looked out of the window and for a brief moment she thought of what happened yesterday on this very spot. She forced herself to think about something else. Her though automatically went to her father. She missed him, the though of her never seeing him again left an tickling pain behind her heart. She tried to stay strong with the though of why she was here. Murtagh came in, the cuts and bruises turned different colors of purple and red. He was gasping for air and sweat was all over his body. He did not notice Meghan in his room. He desperately looked for a clean shirt.

"Here." Meghan said, she picked up a folded shirt of the pile next to her.

"Thanks." He looked at her briefly and walked towards the washing room to clean up. Meghan proceeded her chores.

"Bye." She said hastily when she left his chambers.

Meghan walked towards the kitchen, she took a detour. Outside it was grey and joyless. She felt the same way, but no one noticed it. Luckily. In the kitchen Aiden gave her a clean dress that was only worn when there were guests.

"Who are the guests?" Meghan cautiously asked Aiden. Aiden was thinking.

"There was supposed to be an elf..one of the few who support Galbatorix..from the North I think."

"An elf? Supporting Galbatorix?" Meghan couldn't believe it. Aiden raised his shoulders and mumbled something she couldn't understand. Meghan helped several people cleaning dishes or with decorating the meals, cooking was never her chore. Galbatorix demands on food where very high. Along with some other girls her about her age she waited until they could bring the dishes to the great hall. All dressed in dark blue, the golden buttons on their sleeves where shining.

It was cold in the palace. In a long row of surely ten girls they walked into the dining hall. Every one of them holding a golden plate full of food. The last girl carried two jugs of wine. At the table sat four strange men, among them the elf, Murtagh and Galbatorix. Victoriously the men looked at the girls who brought them there food. It wasn't rare that one of Galbatorix guests found it necessary to put his hands on one of the servants. She looked at Anna, who was the victim this time, Anna tried her best not to show.

Meghan waited until she could put down her plate. Unconsciously she looked into Murtagh's eyes, which looked straight back into hers. His look had something exceptionally but she couldn't tell what it was. Nobody talked, Galbatorix made a gesture with his hand, demanding wine.

"You can go now." All ten of them made a little bow and left the room in the same row.

Before she did an attempt to sleep she brought clean sheets to Murtagh's room. When she arrived at his chamber she put on a fire and all the candles so the room would get a little bit warmer. The past few times the was a personal servant where horrific. Now, it all seemed to go so easy. While she lit the candles the door opened, Murtagh walked in and took of his unnecessary cloak, which was part of his elegant outfit. He did not notice her until she said something.

"I won't be long. I just brought you some clean sheets." She said fast.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and sat down on his bed to take off his shoes.

"So this is it? Thanks two times a day and the rest of the time we pretend that nothing happened?" Meghan was furious but she remained calm. He had kissed HER. Not the other way around.

"You can't just do something like that and think that it's normal!" she said angry. If he thought he could use her like that she would hit him, hard.

"Or did mean nothing and you were just using me? Did you really think I'm your personal servant for that kind of things?!" she got more and more furious, Murtagh stood up slowly. He listened to what she had to say but slowly he grew inpatient. Suddenly he burst:

"I'm not using you Meghan! The only thing I think about every single moment of the day is you! You drive me crazy! You're always in my head! I can't afford feeling this way but I do. Everything I think is you, everything I feel..I feel more than I could ever imagine feeling and it's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do where you're not around, but if you are neither." He calmed down after he said this to her.

"Oh." Was all that Meghan could say. She was completely stunned by what he had just told her.


	8. You don't know me last part

_Hello everyone! My lovely father has fixed the problem with internet (for now..so nock on wood) and I'm able to update now! Thank you for the lovely comments, and please tell me if I can improve stuff, or what you like about it..So, this is it. _

That night she left without saying much more. She didn't know how to react. Although she had thought about the moment of the kiss all night, she never expected this to happen. It was insane, Morzan's son and Brom's daughter. She shook her head the following morning when she woke up with that thought. Could she pretend nothing happened?

This morning she found out that Murtagh had not left a message for her. She worked in the dining room for the day, scrubbing windows and cleaning curtains. Today she missed her father and friends more than ever. She needed someone to talk to, and the absence of such a person, hurt her. The entire day she worked in silence, times crawled by until she lay down her head and fell asleep at the end of the day. It was deep sleep, full of peace, she has not slept that good in weeks. The next morning she felt an hollow calmness when she woke up. She did not go to the kitchens to see if Murtagh left a message, she went straight to Thorn's chambers. When she arrived at his chambers the little dragon wasn't as little as it was before, the sweet round features were gone, although he was not all that much bigger. He growled and swept his tail wildly. She saw that he didn't have anything to drink, in the silence she could hear that Thorn's body was making sounds of hunger.

"Did you get any food?" she asked, slowly he shook his head. He growled impatiently while scratching the door with his claws.

"And water?" same answer. She decided to take him outside and to feed him and give him something to drink. Thorn was thankful, he was starving and thirsty. She could see he had not been outside for some time. He cheered up when he could run and jump freely around the fields. He used his wings but the second he was in the air he came down and hit the grass.

"Meghan!" Aiden ran towards her with a letter in his hand "You didn't come..so I though I'd bring it to you." He smiled at her and gave her the letter. She opened it and read in silence.

"Thanks Aiden. That's most kind of you." Aiden looked at Thorn, his eyes full of fear.

"Is that..?" his eyes were big, Meghan looked at Thorn and nodded before she read the rest of the letter.

"Who's the Rider?!" Aiden asked "A new Dragonrider is a disaster for Alagaesia if he's on Galbatorix his side!" Meghan got scared when Aiden said that. He was right.

"You're right." She said abruptly. "But maybe there's hope."

After she brought Thorn back, she went to Murtagh's chambers to do what he ordered her to do in his letter. It wasn't much, if she was finished she could stay and do anything she wanted. When she was ready she walked to one of the closets, it had some books in it but not anything interesting. On his night table was something more interesting. It was an old book with golden letters saying "The History of Dragonriders". It was one of the few that were not destroyed by the king. She picked it up carefully and sat down in a chair to read. Not much later the Twins rushed in and threw Murtagh's drained body on the floor. Meghan was shocked, the book fell out of her hands and she ran towards him. He stood up groaning and he was trying to get to his bed, Meghan helped him.

"What happened?" she asked while pouring water into a glass and giving it to him.

"Lessons..from the Twins. They're not exactly scared to hurt me." He sounded angry, as if he was angry at her and not at the Twins.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked carefully.

"As a matter of fact. Yes. You can't just take MY dragon for a walk Meghan! It's not that you can go to him whenever you like!" he said vicious.

"But.."

"No."

"You didn't let him outside for at least three days! And did you forget to bring him food and water?! That poor Thorn was starving, and if you only saw how much he needed to go outside!" she yelled at him, she was offended by what he had said.

"I'm busy." He said grumpy.

"If you're too busy for one of the most important thing you'll ever have in your life, I don't know I you'll be a good Dragonrider." She saw she hurt Murtagh by saying this.

"Don't tell me whether I'll be a good Dragonrider or nog! You don't know anything about it!"

"Okay." She got up ad walked towards the door, Murtagh ran after her.

"I'm sorry..really. It's just...people ask questions..and Galbatorix doesn't like questions."

"To be honest I don't give a damn about Galbatorix."

"Meghan, you always talk about how you don't care about Galbatorix, and you act like you don't fear him..but all this time you are working for him!" he said irritated.

"You know nothing about me! You don't know why I'm here, what I have sacrificed to be hear, and what I'm still sacrificing. I haven't seen my father for a year because I'm here and now he's dead! I've been alone in this forsaken palace for a year now, so I can say what I want about Galbatorix!"

"You sound like your father." Murtagh said calm, this got Meghan on a whole other level.

Tears stung in her eyes and she turned away so he wouldn't see but it was too late.

"I shouldn't have said that, right?" it was a rhetorical question, he laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm acting this way Meghan. You don't deserve this." He whispered to her hair. She didn't mind what he was doing.

"I need your help..keep me from becoming my father. Help me to never let that happen." He looked at her while saying his last sentence.

"Please." He said with despair in his eyes. She nodded.

"And about what I said yesterday.."

"It's okay." She said while she hugged him firmly before letting go.

"I need to tell you something." She hesitated.

"Yes?" he looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not here to work for the king. I'm with the Varden."

Shocked Murtagh took a few steps back. He shook his head not understanding and stuttered some incoherent words.

"But..how.." was the only logical thing he could say.

"It's not been simple, nowadays the Twins scan every new member of the staff, they used to work for the Varden..if that ever was more than just a lie.When I came here. It was easy, say something good about the king, make up a story why you're here to get a job and say you were willing to become a slave of the king. The problem is getting out of here. The plan was to leave after a couple of months, because of a family problem, but Galbatorix did not let anyone go, not alive…" Murtagh looked at her, still not believing what she was saying. Then his face turned into an angry expression.

"So you're just here to..that's why you tried to send the letter! You wanted to tell them about me, you were planning on betraying me without knowing why or how I got her."

"No! It's different now.."

"And all those thing you said about wanting to help me! Bullshit! You just want me to come to your nice little rebel group or you'll betray me!"

"Murtagh, you know that that's not true. And you know I'm not like that."

"If Galbatorix finds out about this!" The Twins came in with their always perfect timing.

"If Galbatorix finds out about what?" Now the moment was there, where Murtagh's feelings sincere? Or did everything change now he found out who she was? He looked briefly at Meghan and after that at the Twins.

"I'll tell him myself." Said Murtagh, with a look that could kill towards the Twins. It was obvious that the Twins couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Why are you here?" Murtagh asked, his acting was perfect, flawless, as if nothing happened and as if he was the tough Dragonrider he was meant to be. The Twins looked at him, irritated.

"The kings want to give you an extra training. This instant."

"Tell him I'm coming." The Twins left the room with a filthy look towards Meghan.

"And why don't they recognize you?!" Murtagh asked, he was obviously pissed off.

"My father did not trust the Twins, and besides..this is my first task for the Varden. Brom used to think I was too young, I lived in Farthen Dûr but tried not to attract attention. It's not as if they know everyone at the Varden…luckily."

Murtagh didn't say anything and walked towards the door, he opened it wildly.

"Murtagh please.." Meghan panicked, "what are you going to tell him?" He looked at her with anger in his eyes. His beautiful and light blue eyes looked into hers fiercely and he made a movement with his mouth what made her hope he would say something but he hesitated. Without saying anything he stepped outside and shut the door. He left her behind. Afraid and panicking Meghan started to cry. She leaned to the door and her knees couldn't hold her weight anymore. She embraced her knees when she sat on the ground and tried to control herself. Desperately.

In the middle of the night she got her stuff together and packed, it was better if she left tonight instead of tomorrow. She didn't have much, no food, no money, not even a backpack to put her thing in. She folded everything in a blanket and put it together. Tears ran down her face, she didn't know how she could reach Farthen Dûr without any money or food. She decided she would have to survive by hunting and stealing. She looked through the servant chambers.

"Goodbye.." she whispered. She had left Aiden a letter, and that was it.

She folded the dress she had to wear here and put it down on the spot she had slept. She had replaced the dress for a tight black pants, the one she wore when she first came here. She was never the girl for dresses, Brom had found it hilarious. Above her pants she wore a blouse with a leather jacket, that was much too short. She wrapped a scarf around her neck. She held the blanket firmly under her arm when she went into the hallway. It was empty. She sneaked into the hallway and tried to think of the fastest way to get outside. She was afraid for what could happen to her, she couldn't deny that.


	9. Past the point of no return

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews****, keep it up! Well..tomorrow my test week will begin, and it will last until Wednesday next week. So I'm not entirely sure I will update within now and…well Wednesday obviously. But I'll try my best. Also, I've just started in Twilight (the book of Stephenie Meyer) so I'll be doing much reading as well (I'm such a selfish girl ;)). This is a short chapter, I hope you like it! Love you guys! (And I mean that in a totally not…dramaqueen-cheerleaderish way)**

**Chapter 7 – Past the ****point of no return **

She felt a shock and dropped the package bonded in a blanket. She heard footsteps, quick and hasty. Before she knew it she saw Murtagh at the end of the hallway running towards her. He did not see her yet but when she turned he called her name. Meghan begun to run, but he was way faster. He could easily catch up with her and put her against the wall with her back. He looked at her, from the very end of her toes until the last hair upon her head. He tried to absorb every little details. How different she looked like this. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. He had always seen her with her hair tied back, but now her hair seemed a darker brown. He could see her figure better in the clothes she wore now. Although she was little, she had long legs, she was skinny. Probably because of the bad nutrition. Her small hands banged against his chest and he let go of her.

"Where are you going?" he asked not understanding what she was doing.

"Away. Of course." She said sharply while folding her arms over each other. It sounded more sad than she wanted.

"You think I.." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes..you know what…I do think that." She nodded while she spoke. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, and mumbled something she could not quite hear. Meghan looked at him and deep inside she felt she had been wrong.

"You didn't..?" she asked carefully.

"Of course not! I admit I got scared when you told me you were with the Varden. I didn't know whether I could trust you or not. But I do. I know now, that I always have and always will. It's just…I want..no..I _need _ to know who you are. My feelings won't change because of where you're loyalties lie. You should be proud to be one of them but it's just…You deserve better than me. Son of Morzan." he looked at her and she felt a warm inside, the intensity of his eyes staring into hers startled her but she didn't look away. All of a sudden she felt something she didn't feel very often. Complete trust in the young man standing in front of her. He had made the grand gesture, the gesture she needed to face the feelings she had felt all along. She never hated him, how could she have? She jumped and threw her arms around his neck, she held him so tightly he had to cough. When she let go she looked at him.

"Thank you." She said with dedication.

"I will do anything in my power to protect you." His hand caressed her cheek, he noticed how small and pure her face was in his hand.  
"But I need to know how you feel..about me." He said, for a moment she thought he was shy. Meghan didn't think of words, her lips reached for his and she kissed him. After kissing him she looked at him, smiled and ran back to the servant chambers. She stopped at once when she heard voices down the hallway, she turned around and looked at Murtagh with big scared eyes. Waiting for his reaction. He made a gesture with his hand that she had to come to him. He took her hand and they run as quietly as possible through the hallway, around the corner. The wrong was for either his chambers or the servant chambers. The voices were those of the Twins. He put a finger on his lips telling her to be quiet. He walked down the hallway like nothing happened.  
"Gentlemen." He said, his voice full of despise towards the Twins.  
"What are you doing up so late walking through the palace master Murtagh?" one of the men asked him. Meghan prayed to all the Gods she had ever heard of that Murtagh knew what he was doing.

"I can ask you the same question. But as an answer to yours, I couldn't sleep..I have made it my habit to visit Thorn when I have trouble sleeping." The Twins seemed to be content with that answer.  
"And..the thing the King had to find out about?" asked the other Twin.  
"I already spoke to the King about it." Murtagh enjoyed the fact that they couldn't stand not knowing something.  
"Are you sure we don't have to consult the King about it?" they asked as if with one voice.

"Absolutely sure. Can I accompany you to wherever you were going?" Murtagh asked polite.  
"Oh.." the Twins reacted, clearly Murtagh wasn't supposed to know so they replied "We're just going back to our chambers."  
"But as you obviously know..you're chambers are the other way." Murtagh grinned triumphantly.  
"You are right." They said, again as if with one voice. The were visibly irritated.

With swishing cloaks the turned around and walked back to where they came from. When they were out of sight Murtagh ran back to Meghan, who stood against the wall, he smiled.  
"They're gone. Shall I accompany you to your chambers?" he asked. Meghan shook her head. "We don't want to attract attention, do we?"  
"the King's Dragonrider and a Varden girl. I think it's better not wanting to attract attention…yes." He doubted if he could kiss her goodbye and decided to kiss her cheek before he walked the other way. "Good night."


	10. Heaven's not a place

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the fact that I haven't updated since…I don't know actually. I was in my testweek, which is over now by the way. So..I'm gonna steal an idea I saw in one of Cheapxperfume's intro-to-fanfic-thingies…Yes I am cheapxperfume! That is; if this fanfic was made into a movie, who would you see playing Meghan? I really liked that question, well answer the normal way..reviews (A) And thanks for reading! x_

**Chapter 8 – Heaven's not a place where you go when you die, it****'s that moment in life when you actually feel alive.**

The past week passed the usual way. Meghan continued her walks with Thorn and Murtagh noticed that it did his young dragon well. Playful Meghan tried to learn him to fly, but she knew it was to early. Although Murtagh was busy with his training he made time to walk with Thorn and Meghan once a while. He tried not to attract attention when he walked through the hallways to see her. When there were others around he was rude and strenuous, something that could piss Meghan off every now and then. But she knew it was part of the act. After a week Meghan noticed that Galbatorix demanded more and more time with Murtagh. Thorn suffered from it and did less well on his trainings, he got punished by getting less food. Moody he attacked bricks and trees with his claws and beak. Meghan had taken something from the kitchen for him but he was getting picky. The king only gave him the best meat. She sat down in the grass and looked at the red leaves covering the fields. Normally the trees here had black leaves, but autumn also did her work here. The winters were cold and dead.

She was playing with one of the leaves and listening to the growling sound of Thorn, it comforted her.

"Hey you." She heard behind her, she could see Murtagh looking at her from a distance. She felt her face started to glow, although she never wanted to feel the way she did now. He looked around until he concluded they were alone. He bow down to kiss her head and sat down beside her.

"How are you?" he asked, it had been a long time since someone asked her that question. She decided to be honest this time.  
"I'll manage. I miss home..especially now I know what happened to Brom." She said silently.  
"Do you always call him Brom?" Murtagh asked while staring into the distance.  
She nodded. "He liked it…he didn't want to feel old, he always said 'I'm your father, but I'm also your friend, remember that.'" She looked into the nothingness and the memory of her father made her smile for a moment.  
"And your mother…you told me that.." he hesitated.

"Morzan killed her?" she finished his sentence. She nodded and wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about this subject. It was silent for a while.

"Brom was away with Saphira. As usual, and I understand why. He always came home with fantastic stories and I remember most of them. I think he was with Ajihad at the time." Her face was full of pain as she continued. "My mother had heard from people in the village that the men of the king were coming. Someway she must have known.." again there was a silent moment, longer this time. Murtagh looked at her face but she didn't look back. She saw what happened all over again.  
"Helena lifted me up and told me we were going to play a game. She told me to hide somewhere she wouldn't find me, and that when I was there I must count as far as I could and that she would come and find me. We didn't play that game very often. Mostly Brom and I were romping around, or I played in the woods. To be honest it seemed dull at the time. But I played along. I ran to my hiding place and heard Helena yell that I really had to stay there until she found me. I hid in a secret hatch that Brom used to keep his books and stuff from journeys..he told me it was our little secret. And there I was…counting, waiting. I couldn't could really far so I got bored really fast." She looked at Murtagh for a brief moment and then continued her story.

"I sat there for half a day. Helena never found me. When I was so bored I started to fold things of pages out of books I heard something above the hatch. I heard someone call my name, it was Brom. I was determined not to tell where I was hiding, I never liked losing. But he knew where I was..of course. Angry I screamed that he should leave me there because otherwise he would ruin the game. He grabbed my little arms and pulled me out of the hatch, something that made me even more angry. 'We're gonna play a new game' he said, I thought it was beginning to become quite irritating, 'put your hand in front of your eyes Meghan, and don't look until I say so.' He pushed me against him and I remember him crying. Outside I could open my eyes. Before Brom could stop me I ran inside to tell Helena it really wasn't my fault the game was ruined now but…I ran into the dead body of my mother on the kitchen floor, her throat was cut. I was six." She was afraid to look at Murtagh for a while, when she finally did she could see the shame in his eyes. He carried the burdens his father wasn't man enough to bear.

Murtagh didn't know what to say. And said so.  
"It's okay. I've had a happy childhood after that. But know you understand why I reacted the way I reacted…when I got to know you. It wasn't right, I shouldn't judge you for what he's done but.."

"I'm used to it." He said quickly, he didn't like talking about Morzan.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Meghan asked.

"Because he was a terrible monster." Murtagh said as if it was obvious that a son thought this way of his father.

"I never knew a real father. Morzan was demanding, I had to be the best, the smartest, the strongest, the mightiest of all. Even when I was just born. When my first word was mommy in stead of his name…he got furious and threw me on the ground. When I couldn't walk as fast as he wanted me to he got angry. And when I did something wrong again he threw his sword towards my back. He was dishonest and cruel Meghan, that man never knew love. What he did to my mother…he was so..bitter." lowly his face turned angry, his jaws tightly together and his hands turned into fists.  
"He may have engendered me but he was never a father."

"And your mother?" Meghan asked, his face softened.

"I don't remember much of her." He said quickly. He turned to Thorn and pretended to inspect his claws.  
"So.." he tried to say nonchalant "after your mother's dead?" he was trying to avoid talking about his past, but Meghan did nothing about it. She might have gotten stronger by her past, she had a good childhood with a loving father. He didn't have any good memories.

"I went to the Varden. Brom had to go there very often so we were together a lot. I learned everything that someone of the Varden should know. Sometimes I played with Nasuada, but she was busy most of the time. I led a normal life, I made friends, was happy with Brom and was brought up normally. Brom was sad after Helena's death but tried not to be bitter, after Saphira was killed he couldn't help it any longer. I remember it well..after the death of my mother he ignored me for a while, I think because I look so much like her. But after Saphira..he didn't tell stories anymore, or about the life he used to lead. He said it was a disappointment I should not believe. It was like a part of his soul died…I rider is nothing without it's dragon they say.." she looked at Thorn who lay his head down in Murtagh's lap.

His head seemed bigger and older, his eyes tough. He definitely looked older, and he was. He glowed ruby red in the sun.

"I should go back to work." Meghan got up and reorganized her clothes.

"You work for me." Murtagh said surprised by her quick move.

"Well they probably need me in the kitchen.." she said while nodding her head to convince herself. She stroked Thorn's head and walked back to the grey palace.

"Meg!" Murtagh yelled when she was only a few steps away.

"It's unbelievable how strong you are." He said soft.

"What's really unbelievable is how weak I really am." She answered.


	11. Slow Dying Flower

**Sorry for not updating in forever! ****Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy! ****I think it's gonna take a while for me to update again, because I'm going to London for a while in a couple of days. But I'll try my best to update some more today or tomorrow! X**

**Chapter 9 – Slow dying flower**

In the kitchen Aiden walked towards Meghan. His face was serious. Meghan was not in the mood to talk to someone after the conversation with Murtagh, but Aiden was.

"Hey." he tried to speak as nonchalant as he could while cleaning the dishes. Meghan nodded her head.

"So, how's the whole personal servant thing going?" his voice sounded irritated.

"Fine."

"You and that Murtagh are pretty close right?"  
Meghan felt a mean comment coming but remained calm.

"He's all right. He's a decent man." She concentrated on drying a cup.

"I saw you this afternoon Meghan." He sighed "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing Aiden!"

"He kissed you! If the king finds out about this!" he hissed "You deserve so much more than Morzan's son!"

"He's not who you think he is!"

"So it's true?!"

"I told you it's nothing!" she hissed angrily.

"I won't tell anyone Meg, but you're just asking for trouble. Do you really think he cares about you? You're only amusement to him!"

Meghan threw the cup in the sink. "I'll do the serving tonight, at least that way I don't have to come near to you. Enjoy yourself." He yelled something when she walked away but she didn't react. In front of a mirror she fixed her hair. She looked into her own dark brown eyes and sighed. What was she doing? She cradled her head in her hands for a while when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. It was Murtagh, he kissed her neck and she panicky looked around if anyone saw. He didn't seem to bother the fact that the king would kill them could-blooded if he found out.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her face. She nodded quickly.

"I have to dine now, but will I see you tonight? I want to talk to you, this afternoon you left so quickly."

"Maybe." She said stiffly.

Everything went as it should during dinner. The king was in a heavy discussion with one of his guests. When Meghan heard it was about the Varden, she paid more attention.

"They're nothing without Ajihad sire!" Meghan didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Since Ajihad's death his daughter took the lead of the Varden. The rumors has it that she's cooperating with another strong leader. So don't tell me it will be easy to bring the Varden to their downfall, Osdir." At the words 'Ajihad's death' Meghan let the plate in her hands fall down. She startled at the sound of breaking porcelain and immediately reached down to pick up the splinters. Her hands trembled by the shock that her leader had died. In her haste to clean up she cut herself, the palm of her hand was bleeding and she grabbed her apron to stop it from bleeding. Galbatorix stood up so fast his chair fell down.

"You." He said coolly and so loud that it could fill the entire palace. Meghan looked up, scared. Murtagh looked at Galbatorix' reaction with narrowed eyes. The man named Osdir looked amused.

"You can scrub the floors of the dining hall tonight, alone."Galbatorix didn't like clumsiness, en she knew he would try to keep the floors clean during diner. With all that was left of the plate in her hands she left the hall, as soon as she entered the hallway she started to run. In the kitchen she threw the splinters into a bun and fell down on the floor in despair.Without even knowing, panic took control over her. Her eyes didn't know where to look, her breath was not longer under control. She felt an itching pain at the space behind her heart, something she felt to much the past few weeks, after that the tears came. Itching pain and tears. After that anger, and all that was left was pain. She looked at her hand, she didn't feel the pain but her apron was covered in blood. Clumsy she tried to put a piece of cloth around it. She waited in the kitchen until diner was over and begun to scrub the floors afterwards. The soap stung the wound in her hand, her back ached and her knees started to bruise. But none of it mattered. She was tired of it all. She rubbed her hand over her forehead and ran her hand through her hair. It hung loose so she could hide her face behind it. This way she felt more safe, hidden. She had took off her shoes an hour ago en threw them all the way to the other side of the hall. They lay in front of the door, one of the laces was stuck because she was too impatient to loosen them. The huge windows in the dining hall let the moonlight from outside trough and the floor bathed in light. Along with the candles there was just enough light to see that the floor was filthy. She had almost finished and thought it would be past midnight at this point.

Blisters slowly formed on her hands. Angry she threw the brush away again a small door. She was furious when she came to the conclusion that she would have to get up and get it. Her jaws clutched together and she yelled angry, impatient, hopeless and vicious.

"I'll get it." She looked behind her, leaning against the wall next to the doors was Murtagh, her shoes in his hands.

"And why are these here?" he asked her while he started to walk towards the brush.

"Because I like to walk barefooted." She said pissed "And I have the tendency to throw things when I get angry." He bowed down to get the brush and walked towards Meghan to hand it over to her. She sat on the ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she looked like an angry little child. He squatted in front of her and rested an arm over his knee.

"I'm sorry about Ajihad Meg. I did not know he died. I knew he was in danger but.." he looked away. "I thought I could help him but the Twins took me and I wasn't strong enough to fight them and save him. I though he had survived but.."

"He didn't." Meghan said vicious while she threw the brush in the soapy water which made the water splash over Murtagh.

"I must go back Murtagh." She said calmly. "They're my people, my home. I must do anything within my power to help them and they need me now." Murtagh nodded understanding.

"But don't go yet, go when there's no other way. You don't understand how dangerous is it to try and escape this place Meghan. Please don't go yet." His voice sounded as if he was begging her. The choice was hard but she decided to listen to Murtagh's advice. It was better not to rush into these kind of things.

"Stop." He took the brush out of her hands when she wanted to continue her work. "He won't notice it I promise. You did great." He continued when she opened her mouth to protest.

"You're exhausted. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this."

"I'm more sorry for those with a fate much worse." Said Meghan, he understood what she meant. He helped her up and looked down at her small face, more than perfect in his eyes. He caressed her cheek and took her head in his hands.

"Are you okay my love?" he whispered softly. Meghan nodded her head a little, intoxicated by all that was Murtagh. He kissed her soft and after their foreheads rested against each other for a while.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, a real bed. I'll take the chair, it was quite comfortable." He smiled. Meghan didn't even hesitate any longer.


	12. She's the only love I know

**Hello everyone! So, this took a while and I'm sorry for it. London was amazing! And o-m-g I actually saw Keira Knightley (I'm a huge fan) in Hyde Park. But well..ehm, so this next chapter..interesting chapter to write..I hope it's just as interesting to read. Please review! Thanks for reading darlings! X **

**Chapter 10**** – She's the only love I know**

Murtagh felt brackish when he woke up the next morning. His back ached since he had slept in an uncomfortable position in the chair. He blinked his eyes because of the bright light that came through the windows. The sun was shining, something that didn't happen very often around here. The former black leaves that autumn had turned red made it look like everything was on fire. He threw the blanket off of him and tried to sneak as quietly as possible towards the washing chamber. He washed his face with fresh cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. He was skinnier then before. His hair was darker and his face was manlier. He looked into his own eyes who had softened since he had looked at himself so critical before. For the first time since..always..he looked less bitter. He smiled, he though he looked better this way. He dried is face and walked out of the washing room. He saw Meghan lying in bed. Her legs were almost against her chest. She was lying there like a small and silent pile on the corner of the big bed. He put a chair next to the bed and sat down. She crinkled her nose before she took another position, still sleeping peacefully. Murtagh felt how he enjoyed her presence even if she was sleeping. After a long while he slowly began to talk.

"Meghan..wake up, love." She didn't hear his voice, she was too far lost in sleep.

"Darling.." he dared to say while he stroke a dark lock of hair out of her face. She moaned softly and opened her eyes, they were blinking in protest of the light.

"Wake up." He said again with a sweet and soft voice while she slowly opened her eyes further to look at him. She held her hand before her eyes to protect them from the light, he saw the bandage around her hand. He turned warm inside when she looked at him and he smiled.

"Morning." Her voice was hoarse.

"What happened?" he asked implying on her hand.

"Yesterday..the plate, remember?" he didn't answer but nodded understandingly.

"I though about last night.." Murtagh said serious. "If you want to escape..I will do everything in my power to help you do so." He said with pain in the heart. "But I don't think either of us is ready for it." She nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

Murtagh changed his cloathes when Meghan had left. He didn't feel much for the fact that he had lessons with Galbatorix today. He was tired and the doubt about what he was supposed to become grew stronger every day. He thought about Eragon, and how he had always wondered why Murtagh hadn't made other choices in his life. He missed him. He even missed being held prisoner at the Varden. All in black he went to Galbatorix' chambers. One of the guards accompanied him to the king.

There he was, proud on his throne, watching the map of Alagaësia with bored eyes.

"You're late." He said irritated.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh answered.

"You're not sorry at all. And you're getting more disordered. You can't afford disorderly."

Galbatorix had gotten up and walked towards Murtagh, his purple cloak floating behind him, dancing around his legs as if it led his own life.

"Disorder is for the weak. You don't want to impute you're weak dearest Murtagh?" the king asked on a disgusting tone.

"No sire." Shivers went over Murtagh's back, he felt like a little helpless boy again. He felt like he had felt with his father. Completely inferior and humble. He closed his eyes to find inner peace again.

"Today we are going to work at your mental strength." Murtagh nodded. "I'm going to see if you can resist intruders in your deepest self. It's important that you understand that this is the hardest part, Murtagh. You have physical strength and potential enough, but what I want..what you need, is mental strength. Magic.." he started to walk again, his fingertips pushed together. "..Magic, dearest Murtagh is something incredible. What I want to teach you isn't..'just' magic, it's the most powerful magic in magic's existence. All of it shall have to come from inner strength. You're going to be able to call upon power you didn't even know you had. And I don't have the patience to sit and wait until you figure it out yourself. That's why today is going to be hard, and I don't want you to focus on anything but this. I don't want you to resist at all, I won't accept weakness." Murtagh nodded, it was the only thing he could do.

"Have a seat." Said Galbatorix. Murtagh took place in a big wooden chair, it was dreadfully uncomfortable. Before he could prepare himself he felt a terrible Sting in his head. Galbatorix was definitely trying to invade his mind, his thoughts, his holy asylum. Galbatorix' power was incredible. Murtagh felt how he saw things from his youth, his father, his time in the palace, his time with Eragon and then..he startled when he realized that Galbatorix was getting information about Meghan. He didn't know where the power came from but he fought Galbatorix and blocked his mind with such intensity that Galbatorix lost his balance for a while. He was furious and surprised.

"Obviously there's something you don't want me to know, or are you just practicing and it turns out you're a natural?" Murtagh felt that his body was wet with sweat, as were his clothes and hair. He looked at the man in front of him with anger. The king almost ran towards him and tried again. Murtagh tried to fight him and keep him away but he felt he could never be strong enough. He felt Galbatorix searching for the worst time in his life. The worst thing ever. The moment when his father gave him the wound that now was the scar on his back. Galbatorix stopped by himself. He had to laugh while Murtagh tried to catch his breath in the chair. Galbatorix' laughter was without joy.

"You're weak Murtagh. So weak. Your father would be disappointed."

"I don't care about my father." Murtagh yelled to Galbatorix' face. Galbatorix' face lost all colour. He held up his hand and tortured Murtagh without saying a spell out loud.  
"_What_ did you say? Do you think you would still be alive without him? Without me?! You're nothing! You're pathetic! Even the Varden could hold you prisoner! Don't forget I'm offering you a glorious life Murtagh. Don't disappoint me!" Murtagh fell down on the cold and hard marble floor when Galbatorix stopped.

"All I want, is be a good Dragonrider." The comment was ambiguous, he knew Galbatorix would think it ment he wanted to be good for _him, _but what he really meant was that he wanted to _be _good. No more evil.

"Very well." Galbatorix said satisfied. "And bring me your servant, I would like a word with her."

Weak Murtagh walked through the hallways. His clothes were wet from sweating. He was exhausted. He wished Galbatorix had never said that last sentence. It was his fault Meghan had to come to Galbatorix after what he did, after his weakness. He walked towards the kitchen. He found Aiden, Aiden asked him if he could do something for him and while asking he sounded vicious.

"Do you know where Meghan is?" Murtagh asked, still out of breath.

"What d'ya want from her?" Aiden asked agitated.

"I need to speak with her Aiden. It's important." Murtagh was the only one polite and interested enough to remember servant names.

"She's at the stables." Aiden said with aversion "It's where she goes if she worries about something. But you would know of course.." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Murtagh didn't have the will nor the power to show how Aiden irritated him.

At the stables Murtagh saw Meghan putting her head against the side of a horse. She looked even smaller near the big horse. She was in complete tranquility. He sighed. Meghan heard footsteps and looked up. Leaves blew into the stables, she rushed herself to him.

"What happened?!" she asked when she observed him.

"Galbatorix wants to see you." She was shocked. Her eyes widened and Murtagh looked at her, his hands on her shoulders.

"He intruded in my mind and saw things I never wanted to show, including you..I don't know what he saw but.."

"It's okay." She said numbed by the shock, she embraced him. His heart was still beating fast under her ear.

"Meghan.." his voice was almost inaudible. She looked up.

"Yes?" she hoped for some comfort, something to put her at ease. To take her fears away. But the truth was nothing could take her fears away. She suddenly noticed how fierce and clear blue his eyes were.

"I love you." He said, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Be careful." He kissed her and let her go.

Meghan felt how she trembled with every step. After a long, numb walk she stood in front of the throne hall. Without questions the guards let her enter. Her footsteps echoed through the high hall.  
"Meghan right?" he didn't look at her, he was looking out of a window which was barely see-trough.  
"Yes, sire." Meghan answered with a trembling voice.  
"You know why you are here?" his voice was cold and et friendly, too friendly.  
"No, sire."   
"Curious." He turned fast and his cloak followed his every move. With grand fast steps he walked towards her and held up his narrow hadn. Meghan felt how he searched her latest memories. She resisted him fast, but he had seen enough. She felt that her legs couldn't hold her any longer, and it seemed like her head was ripped open. She was nauseous right away. But he wasn't looking for what she though he wanted to know, which was Brom and her background. But he had been looking for Murtagh.

"You won't talk, won't meet, won't serve, you shall avoid him at all time and every form of contact is forbidden. Do I make myself clear?" Galbatorix face was but inches away from hers. "I only give you one single warning. And even that's too much. He doesn't need you anymore. It's over." He said furious but weirdly calm.

Meghan couldn't walk herself. The guard got the order to take her away to the servant chambers. Outside it was already getting dark. Her head hurt so much that every move was hell. The guards threw her on the ground of the servant chambers and left. The position in which she was left there was the same in which she fell asleep. Not much later, at least it seemed so, someone woke her up. It was Aiden.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Meghan felt too weak to talk, she never had been strong. But Galbatorix power had taken all of her. She moved her head a little, barely capable to open her eyes. She heard the door open. After which she heard Aiden stand up, and someone getting hit. She heard someone fall against a door or something made out of wood and after that footsteps that walked into her direction. She felt warm hands caressing her face and shoulders. It was Murtagh, she could see his face in the twilight. He put her head on his lap and stroked her hair.

"What did he do to you, love?" he asked, his voice sounded broken.   
"He.." Meghan sighed, her head ached and the nausea made her think she could throw up any minute now.  
"It's over Murtagh. I can't.."  
"What's over Meghan? What's the matter?" she felt something break inside of her and realized it was her heart. Aiden was looking at the situation from a distance, he knew he shouldn't interfere. Not now.  
"Us. It's impossible Murtagh."  
"Did he tell you so? What did he say Meggie?"   
"You.." her eyes narrowed and she started to cry. "You have to go." She said with all the strength that was left in her. Aiden thought it safe to come closer.

"You hear her, mate." He said while he put a hand on one of Murtagh's shoulders and he pulled it gently. Murtagh shook off his hand.

"I'm not your _mate, _friend. And she needs me!" Murtagh hissed.

"She's got us. We're all she has. Murtagh, don't fool her any longer.." Aiden was talking slow and calm. Angry Murtagh pushed him away and left the chambers, he slammed the door with such power that half of the palace could hear it close.


	13. I could hold you in my arms

I am honestly sooo sorry it took me ages to update! And I don't even have an excuse that's good enough for this. So here's another chapter, I really hope you all like it..let me know. I'll try and update more frequently, promise! X

**Chapter 11 – I could hold you in my arms**

Murtagh had walked to his chambers with such big steps and such speed that he had knocked two people over in the process. He was ashamed he couldn't handle anger as well as he would've wanted to. He sat down on his bed and put his hands in his hair out of frustration and thought about what Meghan and Aiden had said so shortly ago. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, now Meghan told him it was over. The past few weeks he had been happier than ever, despite all of his problems. Something inside of him broke, and something inside of him didn't want to believe. He barely slept that night, something he was well aware of the next morning.

"Spineless fool!" Galbatorix had turned around when Murtagh was lying on the ground once again. They were practicing magic, Murtagh had learned new things a few days ago and now Galbatorix was testing him. Murtagh had been determined to not let the king notice his pain and grief, but the fact that he didn't sleep was undeniable.

"Get up and act like a man!" Galbatorix was furious, he walked around Murtagh in circles until he could attack him again. Murtagh stood up, he was gasping for air as he looked at Galbatorix grinning.

"Imagine yourself defeated by that miserable _boy_! You are worthless, do you think he'll let you or Thorn live? He may be young, naïve and weak but you Murtagh, you're ten times worse! I'm disappointed in you." He cursed and turned around to stand by the window.

"I know you have it in you Murtagh, I believe in you." Galbatorix was the one who broke the silence, he was talking rather slowly. Murtagh felt he was sensitive to Galbatorix words. He felt gratefulness which soon made place for hate again.

"You only have to show it to me! Let me see the true Murtagh. The one who is born to be a Dragon rider by my side." He spoke while looking Murtagh in the eyes.

"Nobody believes more in you than I do." Galbatorix said almost fatherly. "The time has come that nothing can hold you back. This is your life."

Meghan washed her face and looked into the mirror. She looked at herself, skinny and tired. The past few weeks she had eaten less than normal. She sighed and forced herself not to get lost in thought but to just start the day. As usual.

In the kitchen Aiden asked her how she had been. She answered with a brief "Fine." Like she had done all week. It had become a habit.   
"You look a little pale." He said and he put two fingers around her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Are you sick?" he asked worried. Meghan shook her head.

"It's winter, I turn pale when winter comes." She said while raising her shoulders and giving him a faint smile. Today she got orders to make the chambers of new guests ready, after which she could keep herself busy with the laundry of all the people already staying in the palace. The king had a lot of gatherings nowadays. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Along with a new girl she walked to the rooms with buckets full of water and clothes in every colour. The rooms where on the third floor, before they got there the water was not as hot as it should have been. On the third floor Meghan saw Murtagh, the past two weeks she had been able to avoid him except for two times. Both times she could turn or hide soon enough. This time she was too late. At first he didn't see her because his eyes were fixed on the floor, but when he looked up his eyes looked directly at Meghan. Meghan gasped for air. She felt a wave of shock through her body when their eyes met. She felt all the things that she was meant to feel after the absence of someone you love so much but she wasn't able to enjoy them. His steps got bigger and faster as he walked towards her.

"Get in, get in!" she hissed to the other girl and both of them rushed into the room. Just in time they got into the room and Meghan turned the key to look the door. She sighed and turned her back against the door.

"Meghan open it!" he knocked on the door.

"Meghan _open_ it!" he hissed the words and pounded against the wooden door while he was cursing. The new girl looked at Meghan with big blue shocked eyes. Her blonde hair made her seem younger than she was. Meghan turned around.

"Murtagh.." she said cautious, scared that he was furious.

"Meghan.." he sounded relieved and glad to hear her voice. She could hear from his voice that he was smiling on the other side of the door.

"You have to go." She said quietly.

"But.."

"Now Murtagh." She tried her best to sound angry. She could hear him hesitate, after which she could hear his footsteps linger in the hallway.

After a long day of work she finally reached the kitchens again. The servants sat by the round table or in the corners to eat their soup. When Meghan and Brianna came in Aiden took care of them and reached them their bowls of soup.  
"Meghan..can I speak with you?" he asked when he gave her her meal.

"Of course." Meghan tried to smile.  
After dinner they got to one of the many deserted hallways.  
"I think you'd best sit down." Aiden spoke slowly and quietly. Meghan sat down on the floor and Aiden sat beside her.  
"I was wrong." Aiden said softly. Meghan looked at him not understanding what he was saying.

"About Murtagh..I thought he didn't care..and I wanted to protect you. But.." he reached for something and in his hand was a little packet. Letters that where bound together.

"The past two weeks he wrote letters to you and gave one to me every day. He asked me to give them to you, but I didn't know what to do..but I thought you should have them."  
Meghan reached out for the pile of letters and started reading. Aiden left her in silence.

With tears in her eyes Meghan ran with the fourteen letters in her hand towards Murtagh's chamber. She knocked on the door gently. With a soft click it opened and she looked right into the face that she had missed so much. She didn't know where or how to begin.

"I'm sorry." She said and started crying again. Murtagh's face was relieved, worried and happy. When Meghan explained what had happened that day with Galbatorix, and that Aiden just gave her the letters he embraced her tightly. When she calmed herself down she looked at him.

"I can't do this.." she said.

"What?" Murtagh asked a little scared.

"I can't lie. And for the past two weeks I have wanted to say something I should've said a lot sooner because every moment can be too late but.."

"What do you want to say?" Murtagh took her head in his hands because she was babbling and moving her head like a crazy person.

"I love you too." She said with a trembling voice and wet eyes. He saw how young she was and realized how young he was. So young and yet such problems. He smiled when she said the words and embraced her again.

While Meghan felt the rest of Murtagh's embrace someone knocked on the door. She panicked right away and looked around her, as if she wanted to hide.

"Meghan, I know that you're here.." the voice said. Meghan startled before she recognized Aiden's voice.  
"I just wanted to say that the king is on his way.." she smiled, Aiden was always so kind and she loved him for it.

"I'm coming." Meghan walked to the door. Murtagh grabbed her hand before she could open it.

"You're not going to disappear out of my life for two weeks again are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Who knows." Meghan teased him.


	14. I'm sorry hard days come

It took me forever to update (again) and I'm sorry. I will promise to try and update more often  Here's another chapter, I really do hope you like it, let me know by reviewing! Thanks to you all, you're lovely. x

**Chapter 12 – I'****m sorry hard days come**

A few beautiful autumn days went by. Whenever they had the chance Murtagh and Meghan would meet anywhere near the palace. Mostly at Murtagh's chambers because no one dared to bother him there.

Meghan was walking outside with a basket on her arm. Along with some of the other servants they were ordered to gather mushrooms and herbs for dinner. Meghan was walking beside Aiden, who had taken charge of the group.

"How are you Meghan?" he asked wholehearted.

"Very good, actually." She smiled and Aiden nodded content.

"You seem very happy indeed." He said, lately he was happy that Meghan and Murtagh had found eachother. Meghan liked it, she was relieved, she had been friends with Aiden since her first day at the palace, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Since a few days the word was spreading all around the palace of Murtagh being the new Dragonrider. Anyone who would announce this to someone other than the king's men or servants would be killed, or so they said. It was a secret that couldn't be held easily. Thorn would be flying soon.

Several maids found Murtagh's new status appealing, Meghan was annoyed to no end. Not because she was jealous, but because she couldn't understand how it could possibly be attractive if someone was trained to be the personal murder weapon of the king.

Everytime she thought about it she got scared. But then she realized that she knew who he really was, and that no one could keep her from loving him the way she did. It seemed to get colder by the day outside, but it where beautiful days. Meghan bent down to pluck some mushrooms and when the scent reached her nose she realized how much she hates them.

That night Meghan decided to go for a walk outside, she was free for the evening. She found it hard to breath right and thought that a little air would help. And it did. She enjoyed the silence around her, the dark and the lanterns she came by every now and then. She heard a strange sound in the distance. As if the wind was blowing rather hard through the woods behind the palace. Rustling and clapper. When she thought about what it could be she was startled. Adrenaline got a hold of her and she started to run and try to see where the sound came from. Soon enough she saw a deep red dragon flying among the stars, or so it seemed. She was surprised by how big Thorn got in the short time she had not seen him. She wanted to shout his name but didn't find the nerve to do so. She wanted to show how proud she was but didn't know how. She sat down in the high grass and didn't even feel the cold while she watched the dragon fly free in the air. It was a beautiful creature. She thought about Brom and Saphira, Brom would have been so happy to see the Era of Dragonriders return. She smiled unconsciously. When she didn't hear him fly anymore she noticed that Thorn landed a few yards away. Meghan decided not to bother him, when she looked better she saw someone descending from the dragon, Murtagh. She felt numb when she saw so clearly who he was supposed to be.

After she spent some time in the servants chambers, and watched Aiden lose a bet against Damien, she decided to go see Murtagh. She sneaked through the hallways, when she was almost there she ran the last part. Hasty and impatient she was knocking on his door. Behind the door sounded a disturb low voice. When he opened the door she jumped up and down and put her arms around his neck.

"Thorn can fly!" she said happy "Congratulations! I'm so proud!" she slowed down and let go. Murtagh was laughing.

"Thank you, love." His low voice spoke and he kissed her cheek. "But he can fly for a couple of days now, it's still difficult with me on his back but he's learning." He sounded proud.

"How was your day?" he finally asked. Meghan didn't tell much about her day, it would probably bore him, it bored her anyway. They sat together against the bed, she cuddled up against him and he put his arm around her.

"What now?" Meghan asked after a long comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her but she was looking to the fire in front of them.

"It's coming closer.."

"What is?"

"You're a Dragonrider Murtagh, Dragonriders don't sit around all day and do nothing. And Galbatorix' riders.." she stopped talking.

"Are you afraid I will harm you or your people?" Murtagh's voice was bitter. Meghan thought about what she was going to answer, she didn't want to hurt him, but what he said was exactly what she was afraid of.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice." She said while she got to her knees to be able to look at him. They were sitting opposite of each other on the ground.

"I'm afraid Galbatorix will make sure you won't have a choice." She said to make her thoughts more clear. Murtagh sighed and for a while he was staring into the fire. Then he looked at her again and smiled faintly.

"Shall we talk about something else?" and so they did, the world outside was forgotten. There was no past or future, only present. And the present felt good.

"Stay the night.." Murtagh said cautiously. Meghan's head was resting on his chest and she was making circles on his shirt with her finger. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Okay." She said quietly and smiled. He held her just a little closer and closed his eyes. He was happy. Meghan lay her head down again and smelled his scent, which was sweet. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy.


	15. Do you want to run away together?

**Chapter 13**** – Do you want to run away together? **

When Meghan opened her eyes the next morning she saw Murtagh standing in front of the bed, fully dressed and prepared for the day. He was looking out of the window when he heard the was awake. He looked over his shoulder and smiled the most beautiful smile Meghan had ever seen in her life.  
"So, you've finally decided to stop sleeping?" he asked grinning, "I've been up for hours, and you, you were just lying there, sleeping." Meghan looked outside and noticed it there was barely any daylight, it was completely natural to wake up at this hour.  
"Meghan.." Murtagh said on a very serious tone. He came closer and knelt down beside the bed, laying his arms on the blankets reaching for her hands.  
"Hm?" she crawled over the bed to take his hands, he was looking serious while she was smiling.  
"Meghan May, daughter of Brom, will you marry me?" he asked. Meghan felt a shock through her whole body but as fast as it had come it also disappeared. Her hands were in front of her mouth while she stared at him in awe. 

"We can run away, just for a little while, no one will miss us. I promise."  
Meghan whispered something he couldn't hear. When his face showed he couldn't hear her she spoke a little louder.  
"Yes Murthag, I would love to marry you." She was glowing. His face turned into the beautiful smile again, it even looked more beautiful. His blue eyes were sparkling with pleasure and happiness. He hugged and kissed her until she was laughing and playfully begging him to stop.  
"Wait!" He said enthusiastically, he jumped off of the bed and started searching for something. "I can't believe I forgot it….Ah!" he jumped on the bed again holding a fist in front of Meghan.  
"Close your eyes." He grinned. "When I told you I've been up and about for hours, I wasn't lying. It was for this.." she felt something small in her hand, when she opened her eyes she saw a ring. It was a silver ring with a dark brown oval gem surrounded by tiny light brown gems, it looked a bit like a flower. When he put it on it fit perfectly. 

"It was made by the elves in Ellesmera, do you like it?" he looked at her with puppy eyes, hoping she would like it. 

"I love it, it's so beautiful. But..I can't wear it.." she said sad.  
"Ah well, lucky for you I thought about that too.." he said finding himself rather clever. "Here.." he handed her a fine silver necklace. 

A few days later Murtagh came to her. 

"Let's get away tonight, I found someone in the village who wants to marry us. I haven't told him who we are, just that to others our marriage isn't the most desirable event and that we really needed his help. If you want to take someone.."  
Surprised by the fact that she soon was to be married Meghan couldn't stop blinking her eyes for a while, trying to comprehend the situation. 

"I don't have anything to wear.." was the only thing she could say.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll always be the most beautiful creature ever to exist." He said after which he kissed her.  
"At midnight I'll wait for you in the middle of the last garden. Until then, my love." He kissed her forehead and walked away in haste. Not much later, Aiden was behind her. 

"Do you need someone to walk you down the isle?" he asked with a smile. Tears filled her eyes, like every girl, she dreamed of walking down the isle beside her father. She wanted him to be proud and that he trusted her with the man she was going to marry. But now there was no father to walk beside her, she didn't know what to do. She did know that she found it very sweet of Aiden, and that she wanted him close when she was to be married.  
"I would love that." She said and embraced him. 

"He's lucky to have you." He whispered.


	16. I need you to love me

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I don't know if I told you guys already, but I'm currently writing a sequel to this story in Dutch, which I will translate when I finish this one in English. I do hope you'll like the rest of this story! Ok, so one more happy chapter, but I'm sorry to say it won't last that long. I'll try and update again soon! Omg next Monday is my birthday, maybe I'll give you guys an extra long chapter by then! Well, have fun reading, and review ;) x

**Chapter ****14 – I need you to love me**

At midnight Meghan and Aiden walked to where they would meet Murtagh. It wasn't easy to get away unseen. To get by the guards would be easier according to Murtagh. Aiden had told a few of their friends the news. Ella, Damien, Fenna, Jack and Daniel were all happy for Meghan. What Meghan didn't know was that Murtagh had asked Aiden permission to marry her. Aiden had decided to do something for Meghan, and their friends were more than happy to help him. Ella and Fenna had made a dress out of their personal belongings. Meghan was moved by the gesture and could not put her gratefulness to words. Fenna had helped her put on the dress and helped her fix her hair.

Aiden looked at her before they would arrive at the last garden.

"You look amazing Meghan." He said while looking at her in the moonlight. The full moon provided enough light to see each other properly.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Come on, your future husband is waiting for you." He said and he grabbed her hand. Murtagh was waiting, his back towards them, his hand folded behind his body. He was looking up at the stars, it was a cold but clear night. When he heard them he turned around and smiled. Meghan would never forget that smile in the last garden.  
"You are so beautiful." He said while he bowed and kissed her hand. Murtagh asked them to follow him and hide in the bushes while he walked to the guards. They didn't know how he had done it but he whispered to them that they had to come quickly, the guards were gone. Must be his new status, Meghan thought.

It didn't take them long before they had reached a little village. It seemed ages ago that Meghan had left the palace and it's high thick walls. If you looked at it from here it looked awfully powerful and intimidating. Murtagh lead them to a small house and knocked on the door three times. An old man with a gentle face opened the door.

"What a beautiful bride my son." He said with his old sounding voice. His eyes were full of life and passion and did not fit with the way his old body looked.

"Let's get you two married." He said delighted. Through the front door they walked into the kitchen and found an old lady sitting at the kitchen table. Just as old and just as full of life. In her eyes was love and hope, even this close to all evil. The woman walked towards Meghan.

"Sweet child.." the woman said with her old voice and took Meghan's face in her wrinkled hands. Meghan looked into her eyes, they were bright blue. When Meghan tried her best she could see that the woman had been beautiful. The man, by the name of Yilan, asked them all to follow him. Murtagh came to her and took her hand, it was very warm. His thumb stroked her fingers while they walked behind Yilan. Yilan walked through three rooms, a little hallway and up two little stairs. The house was full of sound that made clear it was very old. In Alagaesia the oldest man in a city of village authorized to marry couples, beside the oldest man, officers, lords and kings were allowed to marry people as well. And also, Dragonriders. They followed Yilan until they came into a small room full of all kinds of ornaments. Almost everything was white. There were too much chairs for the size of the room and in the front there was a little altar with a text in the Ancient Language. It was a spell, Meghan tried to translate it. The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love and be loved in return. Meghan smiled because the sentence to her was more true than anything in the world. She stayed behind with Aiden at the entrance of the room. Murtagh followed Yilan. Esna, Yilan's wife came running toward Aiden and Meghan.  
"Hold on girl! We're going to make you all ready for this special moment." Esna had put on one of her best dresses. Meghan felt so much sympathy for this woman, these people who seemed to live from love. Esna lead her to a very small room with a big mirror and a little chair in it. When Meghan sat down Esna started to pull her hair and studied her face. Not much later Esna sighed in happiness.

"I'm sure you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen! And I have seen a lot of them my dear!" her hand stroked Meghan's cheek softly and she smiled.

"Look at you." She said when she pushed Meghan in front of the mirror. Meghan looked into her own eyes. She was surprised to see herself like this, she looked healthy, no longer the plain servant girl. Aiden was also impressed by her appearance. Esna took Meghan's hands and turned to her to say: "Don't you ever give up Meghan, you are both strong and stubborn, so whatever happens, do not give up. Now go and be in love." Esna disappeared into the hallway. Aiden waited for Meghan to take his arm to walk down the isle. When she did she looked at him with gratitude in her eyes. The two of them walked towards the altar where Yilan and Murtagh waited for them. The old man had combed the few hairs he had to one side of his head. Murtagh wore black pants and a darkblue shirt, he had tried to fix his hair with his hands but it still looked as nonchalant as it always did. All the way down the isle Meghan and Murtagh's eyes were fixed upon each other. Halfway Aiden let her go and she had to walk alone. She took her place beside Murtagh who took her hand again.

"You're perfect." He whispered in her ear. Yilan started reading vows in the Ancient Language and translated them later. In the Ancient Language they swore to be eternal faithfulness and love, that they would always take care of each other and that their love was unconditional. Yilan smiled, he spoke some more in the Ancient Language and translated : "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. And this is the best part, you may kiss your bride.." Yilan grinned, Meghan couldn't help but laugh while Murtagh took her face in her hands and kissed her.

"I love you." He said while resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."


	17. Happy ending gone forever

Hoofdstuk 11 – Happy ending's gone forever

**Hoofdstuk 11 – Happy ending's gone forever..**

After they drunk some tea they had said goodbye to Yilan and Esna. They were amazing people. Murtagh looked out of the window and noticed that it was already getting lighter.

"We have to go. I'm sorry.." he said and he really was sorry.

"Visit us again soon!" Esna said cheerfully when she said goodbye to Murtagh first. "Take care of her handsome young man." She said while she took his face in her hands and hold it tightly. She said goodbye to Meghan and Aiden and they walked with Yilan to the front door. It was cold outside but no one seemed to notice. Aiden congratulated them for the third time this night and said how he would give anything to be that happy. Murtagh's arm was pulled around Meghan and he pulled her tighter to his body. Meghan saw how Aiden walked ahead alone and wanted to share her happiness with him. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you Aiden." She said. He smiled back.

"How will we go back?" he asked.

"I'll take care of that." Murtagh answered.

Meghan sat in front of the window and was looking at the world outside. She felt she was tired but refused to surrender to it. Her hand was around the ring on the necklace around her neck. When someone came in she shoved it under her clothes. It was Aiden.  
"Can you help me in the kitchen today?" he asked, Meghan nodded and followed him immediately.

It was very busy in the kitchen. It was really early but already people were busy with diner. Something rather unusual.  
"What's happening today?" Meghan asked while she tried to avoid someone with boiling water in a pan.  
"Some gigantic diner the king asked us to prepare this morning." He walked with her to the last part of the kitchen.

"Those are to be stirred, as constantly as possible." Aiden pointed to ten different kinds of stewing sauces.

"Meghan.." he said when they had been busy for a while. "I have some bad news.." he said sadly.  
"What is it?" Meghan was still completely happy after tonight and didn't see something bad coming.  
"The king has..plans. I think this diner is to celebrate him gaining power..and eventually rule Alagaesia without rebellion again."  
"You really think..?"  
"I think the people of Alagaesia are in trouble, especially the Varden." Aiden knew nothing of Meghan's position within the Varden, not even that she was one of them. Meghan stirred the sauces again. She had to find out what was going on exactly.

Meghan scrubbed the kitchenfloor. Diner was served, everything returned to peace in the kitchen. She looked at the old cut in her hand that begun to hurt because of the brush in her hand. She bit her lower lip, something she did when she got nervous. The door of the kitchen opened and Aiden rushed in. He was breathing heavily and it was clear he had been running. It seemed like he had come from the other end of Alagaesia. The few servants in the kitchen looked at him in surprise.

"I'm in a hurry." Aiden explained. "The king wants herbal tea." He said. Meghan felt this wasn't true. Al the servants got up and all three of them started to do the same thing, boiling water. Aiden walked towards Meghan who continued scrubbing the floor.

"Murtagh wants to speak to you. Immediately, he said it was important. Tell me all about it later, I'll wait for you in the servant chambers. He's in the hall of mirrors." He tried to say so inconspicuous as possible. The hall of mirrors was the hall the king never used. It was originally built to have parties and balls, but the king wasn't such a festive person. Meghan tried not to leave the kitchen too quickly, but when she got outside she started to run. It was hard for her to push the heavy wooden doors to the hall of mirrors open.

In the middle of the hall was Murtagh. He was admiring the ceiling. When he saw her he looked serious. He didn't greet her lovingly, he didn't say anything, he just looked at her. His eyes were tortured.

"What's wrong?" Meghan asked when she caught her breath.

"Meghan.." he said after which he sighed and turned around to walk some useless steps. When he turned around again Meghan saw his whole body was tense.

"Tell me!" Meghan said impatient, he scared her acting like this.  
"It's time." He clenched his teeth together. "Galbatorix has declared war to the Varden. Your people need you. Now more then ever. I just thought you wanted to know." It was clear he was having difficulties with this dilemma. He wanted her to stay with him, but he also wanted her to be able to finish what she had started because she wanted that so bad. Meghan cursed and couldn't say anything useful.

"But.." she said. She figured this was the time they would be parted.

"But..what about you?" she asked while she tried to hold back the tears.

"I don't have a choice. He'll kill me if I betray him now!"

"So you stay loyal to him? HIM?"

"The only one I'm loyal to is you Meghan. Forever. You know as well as I that I don't have a choice!"  
"You can run. Go with me, the Varden need someone like you, you could be the hero you're meant to be!" she said while she pulled his arm in despair.

"Meghan I can't come with you..I want you to go. Don't stop until you're sure you're safe. Reach the Varden as soon as possible and don't trust anyone until you're there. Tomorrow night I'll help you escape, even if it will cost my life I will get you out of here!" her head was in his hands and he forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me Meghan. I'm scared of becoming someone you can not possibly love. But know that I will always love you, unconditional."

Meghan didn't understand what he was trying to say and she didn't want to understand it.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked and Meghan saw how his heart was breaking right in front of her.

That night they were not able to sleep. Meghan tried to deny the truth over and over again. She felt relief, being able to escape this place. And she was looking forward to being home again. But the feeling of loss, grief and fear were much stronger. She felt how Murtagh pulled her tighter against him, she was lying in his arms. They didn't speak much because words seemed needles. Meghan tried to absorb every sound, every move Murtagh made to never forget it. She tried her best to store his scent somewhere close in her memories. Sleep was the enemy she had to fight tonight.

Meghan wasn't strong enough and eventually she fell asleep. A sleep filled with nightmares. After a couple of hours she woke up. Murtagh was sitting on the side of the bed, his hands in his hair. She looked at his back at his huge scar. Carefully her fingertips traced the scar, it left a tingling feeling in her fingers. Murtagh looked over his shoulder and tried to smile.  
"Does it ever hurt?" Meghan asked carefully.

"Sometimes. Mostly the idea a father could do something like that to his son hurts." He didn't want to talk about this. Not here, not now. He turned around and lay down beside her.

"Promise me…that when all of this is over..we'll find each other again, not matter what. " he said, his bleu eyes staring at her.

"I promise."


	18. Hardest story ever told

Chapter 15 – Hardest story ever told

**Chapter 17 – Hardest story ever told**

That day Meghan had to pretend that there was nothing going on. At night, she and Murtagh would recklessly try and get outside the palace walls, after which she would be alone. It was insane, and they were lucky if the plan would work. Or the lack of a plan. Meghan tried to keep herself from crying several times that day. At the end of the day, Aiden came to her.

"What's going on Meg? I see you cry, did something happen to Murtagh? What happened last night?" he whispered.

"Murtagh's fine…it's just…I have to go." She said sadly "The king has declared war to the Varden. Duty calls." She said, she didn't want to lie about it anymore, Aiden deserved the truth.

"Your duty?" he asked not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm one of them Aiden. They need me. I'm leaving tonight."

"But..how?!" he asked in panic. Meghan told him what the 'plan' was.

"That's ridiculous! You're going to die! You both are!"

"If I get out of here Aiden..promise me you'll take care of yourself..when I can, I'll come back for you! Or send help!" she said before walking away.

Meghan didn't pack much for the journey. She didn't see the need of the stuff he had here. All she needed were some clean clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung loose around her face, she tied it back into a loose ponytail and hung it over her right shoulder. She looked at herself and tried to find courage somewhere deep inside. She decided to see Murtagh sooner as they had decided before. She had to be with him as long as possible before…before she left. Suddenly she grasped for air, the ring was no longer around her neck. She started to panic and searched for it everywhere, when she didn't find it she started to cry. This was bad, everything was bad, the whole plan was terrible.

It was late, the palace and everyone in it slept. Careful Meghan walked through the hallways to Murtagh's chamber. When he saw who had knocked on his door he hugged and kissed her as if he had not seen her in a thousand years. Meghan saw the ring and the necklace on the little table next to his bed. She ran to it and started to laugh, she was relieved and happy to have found it.

"I thought I'd lost it." She said while she put on the ring, it didn't matter anymore.

"Meghan.." Murtagh stood in front of her and put his hands around her waist. "As long as you'll wear that ring, you're safe. Whether it's around your neck or on your finger, promise me you'll wear it."

"Safe from what?" Meghan asked when she didn't understand.

"Safe from me." He said bitter. Meghan was startled and didn't understand, it even made her laugh a little.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Meghan I'm serious. I don't know what kind of plans Galbatorix has for me. He thought me things that I'm not completely sure of whether it's right to be thought them. But what I do know is..the spell on that ring is right. It'll make sure I'll never harm you. However strong Galbatorix' power over me will be." He started to scare Meghan now.

"You're scaring me.." she said.

"I'm sorry.." for a while they stood there, embracing each other like there was no tomorrow. Then Murtagh walked to a closet and took a bag out of it.

"This contains everything you will be needing. A map, just in case, food, and a book for when you get lonely." Meghan looked at the book and it was the history of Dragonriders. She smiled and her fingers stroked the cover. Inside it Murtagh had wrote something, but she decided not to read it until she really needed it.

"It's time.." Murtagh said with pain in his voice and his heart.

It all went too fast. Meghan didn't quite remember how she got on this horse, with Murtagh riding beside her. Fast enough several guards were following them, Meghan didn't even try to count them. Crying she tried to make her horse run as fast as it could. They were just outside the palace walls. Murtagh didn't stop. They had agreed that he would stop right outside the palace walls but he didn't. He was riding with her. The guards came closer every second. He was slowing down now, Murtagh was slowing down. Meghan looked over her shoulder, hair blowing in front of her face.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed panicky.

"I'll stop them, go!" he screamed back, his voice broke at the last word. "I love you Meghan! Be careful, go! NOW!" he screamed so hard it scared her. Meghan felt the tears fall down, they kept coming. She looked back a few times. The guards stopped for Murtagh and hit him off his horse. She was scared for what would happen with him, but she was too scared to look back. She would want to go back, she would need to go back. When she finally didn't see the palace anymore, she hung over the horse's back and stroked it. It was a beautiful black horse. Slowly they went further and further. Meghan didn't stop that night, the break away had started.

Meghan realized how she almost fell asleep. She looked around. The day came as if nothing happened. As if grief couldn't reach it. It was cold and clear. The sun was shining brightly. She could see a village nearby. In a few days it would get winter. Meghan saw how her horse was just as tired as she was, or even more. She looked back, nothing to see but woods and fields. She thought it was safe enough to rest now.

"How about something to drink and a little rest Storm?" she talked to the animal while stroking it's side.  
When she arrived at the village, the world seemed to be sleeping. She found a little water for Storm to drink, nobody saw them. Not much later an old lady walked by, carrying a basket. She didn't notice Meghan.

Toen Storm genoeg gedronken had besloot Meghan buiten het dorp te gaan slapen, voor zover ze zou kunnen.

Dieper in het aangelegen bos zocht ze een geschikte plek. Ze lag tegen een boom en keek leeg voor zich uit, ze was bang voor wat er met Murtagh gebeurd was. Maar al snel bleek de vermoeidheid sterker.

When Storm had enough to drink, Meghan decided to get some rest just outside the village. For as far she could be able to sleep.

She was lying against a tree and looked into the nothingness, she felt empty and numb. Fear was strong and took over her body and mind, but soon enough the sleep was stronger.


	19. Too late to apologize

So

**So. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I just didn't feel like translating lately. I'll try and update more often, really I do. You're all really lovely, and I'm so glad you all like this story! It was my first Eragon fanfic actually. Okay, I'll let you read now. Hope you like it. x**

**Chapter 18 – Too late to apologize**

"WHAT were you thinking?" Galbatorix yelled for the third time, the sound echoed through the hall. Murthag held his tongue. His body hurt because of the struggle against the guards, but his heart hurt the most.

"Did you really think I didn't know your little secret?" he didn't give Murtagh a chance to react "Did you…did you really think that I didn't know you were getting married that night you left the palace? I'm not a simpleton Murtagh!" he shouted "But you.." he paused and laughed, it was an empty sound. "You gave me something incredible." Murtagh didn't understand what he was saying but didn't dare to ask.

"I knew you weren't loyal to me at all. I tried to think of a way to win your loyalty..and then..you gave me this beautiful opportunity." Galbatorix grinned self-satisfied.

Murtagh looked at him in anger, feeling the wound above his eyebrow.

"I'll let her go. I won't let my guards follow her, and she will live. But..if you're not loyal to me...it's simple..I will take her pretty head and give it a special place in the throne hall. You will obey me Murtagh." Galbatorix enjoyed the trap he had set.

"Love creates the strongest chains Murtagh." He continued slowly. "Well.." he put his fingertips together and rested his chin on them. "I will hear your decision after a night in the dungeons…take him away." Galbatorix said with a single gesture of his hand, not even looking at the broken young man in front of him.

Every day was the same. Meghan hardly ate or slept, most of the time she thought of Murtagh, The Varden, her father's dead and her leader Ajihad's death. She had to reach the Varden as soon as possible. For strangers she was a girl who had fled because of an arranged marriage with an old cruel man. Most of the strangers she met along the way helped her by giving her food for her journey. For a week she traveled with another woman, but they hardly spoke, both of them suspicious. When she came near Surda she saw something rather strange. A large group of people had set up camp in the woods.

She decided to try and get some sleep, away from the others. She had not slept properly for over three days, in fact she hadn't slept properly for the last few weeks. She noticed that she was getting skinnier. Before she fell asleep she sung a song for Storm, it had become a habit. As always she fell asleep with Murtagh's book in her hands. She didn't even open it yet, but it comforted her. That's how she slept.

But not for long. She woke up because of someone's hand on her mouth and a dagger against her neck. At that very same moment she had pulled her own dagger but waited in fear. What she saw was the face of a young man, weathered by worries and a long journey.

"If you're quiet, I'll let go." He said through clenched teeth. Meghan nodded scared. He let her go and sat opposite to her, studying her face.

"Who are you?"

"Meghan. Who are you?"

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" he asked rude.

"Well..I was trying to sleep but you.."

"Why are you travelling?" his cross-examination went on.

"I fled an arranged marriage to an incredible bastard...I didn't see any other way except killing myself and that wasn't my favorite option." Meghan saw that he believed her, sadly enough she had always been good at lying.  
"How old are you?" he asked more friendly this time, probably out of pity because of her story.

"Seventeen. Eighteen soon." He nodded distracted.

"I think it's better if you stay with us tonight, it can be pretty dangerous up here." He asked gently. Meghan felt guilty, she was taking advantage of his trust. She nodded slowly to his question. When she reached the camp the people were suspicious at first, but when they heard her story, especially women came to her.

"I'm Roran by the way..Roran Stronghammer." The young man said before he walked away.


	20. Need you near

Chapter 19 – Need you near

**Chapter 19 – Need you near**

Meghan couldn't stop watching all those people around her. They were very close, or so it seemed. Everyone knew there place and the things they needed to do within that place. When she asked if they needed help, they didn't need anything. When everybody was done with their work, most of them sat around campfires for a while. She looked around and found Roran busy talking with a few men, she couldn't help but wonder what the conversation was about.

While she tried her best to listen to what there was said in the conversation she just participated in, it began to rain. Everybody fled to tents or something like a tent and prepared everything for a rainy night. Meghan sat down, sometimes she could enjoy rain. She stared into the dark and tried to control her breath when she was fighting her tears. She loved rain because no one could see your tears.

Roran took care of everybody. He made sure everybody could stay dry, or something like it. He was a perfect leader. Then he looked at Meghan who was still stubbornly sitting in the rain. When she didn't get up he gestured that she should come, when she didn't he walked toward her. He pulled her up and literally pushed her into the closest tent. Meghan thought he was a good leader, well there she was between all those strangers listening to the rain. A middle-aged woman came to her.

"Here girl." She said with a voice full of pity and handed her a blanket. The woman should know what really happened. Would they still think the same? Meghan's thoughts wondered from the grieving about the past up to fearing the future.

"Why are you here?" Meghan asked the woman's son. He was about twelve years old.

"The Ra'zac destroyed our village. They took a girl, she was betrayed by her own father!" the boy told her in disbelief. Meghan couldn't help but remember a young girl screaming for her father one day in the palace. She swallowed, trying to smooth her throat which was dry.

"Shut it Finn!" his mother hissed and slapped the back of his head. "Sorry." She apologized to Meghan. "But you must understand we can't trust everyone." Meghan nodded, she could understand that more than the woman would believe.

The next morning she woke up in the crowded tent. It was comfortably warm because of all the people in it. She was the first who was awake, woken by a nightmare. She folded the blanket in silence and crawled outside. Everything was wet because of the rain, there were only a few people awake, mostly men.  
"We're leaving today..are you coming with us?" Meghan heard a voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Roran. She studied his face and saw a young and handsome face underneath the beard. When she looked a little less close she could only see a man who had been through a lot. There was no sign of innocence in his eyes.

"Why do you trust me?" Meghan asked while she was helping someone with pulling down one of the tents.

"We don't have to mistrust everyone. Anyhow, you're alone..you're a girl, and you're not the biggest girl I've ever seen..so I think we can handle you." He grinned but even like that he seemed bitter.

"Which way are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere near the Beor mountains." Meghan answered honestly.

"You could travel with us for a few more days if you want." He wondered off and walked to one of the men standing a bit further away. That morning Meghan tried to help as much as she could. Somebody had made her breakfast but when she wanted to eat she couldn't, even the thought of food made her nauseous. The group traveled further. Meghan tried her best to talk to the most of them along the way, feeling the need to socialize after being alone so long Too long she had wandered in silence. She was sincerily interested in peoples lives, and they were kind. Meghan respected them. Some of them were bitter, but she tried to avoid them. The few children that traveled along kept asking her questions, and she answered them, but not always honest.

The following night she started a conversation with Roran. He told her how he would go looking for the love of his life. A girl who was betrayed by her own father. Meghan didn't know why he would tell her this.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's easier to show my feelings to someone I don't know.." he said doubtfully. The past two days she had seen him as a strong and powerful leader, but now he was showing his softer side. She saw in how much pain he was and thought of how she too, was separated from her love. The past few weeks she wondered why Galbatorix hadn't send anyone after her. Soon she didn't think about it anymore, she could only see it as an opportunity.

"Are you okay?" Roran asked Meghan instead of the other way around. Meghan stopped thinking and tried to focus on the question.

"Yes, why?" she asked surprised.

"You look pale..and a little absent too." Meghan tried to smile and shrug her shoulders.

Saying goodbye to her new friends came too soon. She was heading the other way, she could travel with them but it would take her longer to reach the Varden. And to reach the Varden was her main goal. It become more clear to her why she was doing this, why she was still living. Roran's story had only helped her with that. A world of justice and freedom. She desperately hold on to this dream.  
She continued her journey alone, the mountain were already in sight but far away. She felt like a little child that had come home after spending too much time away from where she belonged. The Beor mountains gave her the feeling that everything would be alright again. But every day she felt a little weaker, every day it became harder to eat, to sleep.

She thought of Murtagh and Brom, and only of them. She was afraid she wasn't as strong as she wanted herself to be. She was pretending to be stronger than she was. She cried every night, and every day the endless fight against the tears went on. She felt weak and unworthy of the important tasks she was given. The mountains got closer but she didn't seem to notice it. She didn't notice anything anymore. Suddenly she remembered the first time she traveled this road. Driven by courage and hope she went to betray the king, she couldn't stop thinking about the brave task she was given. She laughed because of her own naivety. And then, everything turned black.


	21. Does this darkness have a name?

Chapter 20 – Does this darkness have a name

**Chapter 20 – Does this darkness have a name?**

Meghan woke up in darkness. Her body ached and felt weak, she didn't know if she could sit up straight. She was staring at a beige 'ceiling' made out of old cotton. Or so she thought. She heard someone cough outside and tried to lift her head. She supported herself with her elbows and groaned. She was laying in a tent. As a reaction to her groaning someone opened the tent and a huge amount of light came in. Meghan closed her eyes after which she slowly tried to get used to the light but the tent was already closed. She saw the familiar face of Roran. She blinked her eyes in confusion.

"There you are again." He said while he smiled for a moment.

"What.." before she could finish her question Roran gestured that she should stay down.

"Not much later after we said goodbye we say your horse along the way, apparently he walked back, smart horse you've got."

"But why?"

"Why? You were completely unconscious for the past two days. I don't know what happened to you bt.." he stopped talking and gave Meghan some time to think. Then she nodded slowly.

"So Storm walked back?" she asked surprised, Roran nodded.

"Nedda found you and Storm and brought you here. Almost the entire village wanted to wait for you to get better, or at least wake up..so that's why we're here."

"I'm fine." Meghan said, she appreciated that all these people cared for her. She saw that Roran didn't believe she was okay and that he didn't want her to know.

"Of course." He said. "Well, you can freshen up, I'll see you outside.."

He left the tent and the beam of light that came through the opening hurt her eyes. In the corner there was some cold water, so she washed her face after which she braided her hair and went outside.

Her eyes had to get used to that much light but they adjusted quickly enough. The whole group was busy, making themselves ready for traveling.

"I think it's best if you travel with us for today, we're taking a detour that goes about the direction you have to take..so it will not slow you down"

"A detour?" Meghan asked abrupt.

"We can't risk getting too close to the king's men." Meghan was shocked.

"They're here too?" she asked scared.

Roran nodded. "They're everywhere."

Meghan felt at ease within the group, she wasn't as lonely and was distracted from her thoughts. They walked mostly, some children or wome sat on horses or other cattle.

"What's she like?" Meghan asked when the silence wasn't bearable anymore.

Roran looked up grom his thoughts. Although he had known she was walking beside him he was surprised she spoke to him.

"Her name's Katrina." His voice was soft and Meghan could see he was thinking of her. "She's sweet, incredibly sweet. And pretty and funny and smart. She always sees the best in people and always want to do the best for others too."

Meghan saw that he enjoyed talking about her and she enjoyed listening.

"She never wanted to hurt her father with what we had." He continued "He should've been grateful..his own amazing daughter..betrayed." Meghan saw his hands turn into fists and knew it was no longer an innocent subject.

"I'm very sorry for you Roran." Meghan said sincere, he smiled bitterly.

"Thank you. But it doesn't help me.."

"If I can help in any way.." Meghan didn't finish, Roran nodded.

"So..what's your story?"Arranged marriage huh?" Meghan swallowed, she wanted to tell him the truth but then he'd know she had lied before.

"Actually.." she hesitated "I lied." She said, calm and hoping for the best. Roran waited patiently for her to continue.

"I had to lie all this way. Because my secret is dangerous. I'm trying to escape from the king."

"Aren't we all?" Roran asked understanding. Meghan looked around for a short moment not completely at ease.

"Maybe we are. But I don't think he's glad I'm still alive. I used to work for him as a maid..but I fled."

"Why?"

"Why did I work for him or why did I run?"

"Both."

"I worked there because I despise the king. I fled because my family needs me. Now more than ever." Meghan didn't want to lie any longer. Roran nodded, still understandingly.

"You're very brave. But there's more is it not? You're hurt inside..you barely eat, Finn says you're having nightmares as well."

"There are no secrest among you are there?" Meghan grinned.

"You try to take care of people you care for. As long as you're with us you're one of us as well. So tell me what's hurting you.." Roran helped an old lady stand up beside them and then turned to Meghan again.

"I fell in love. And impossible love, and I had to leave him behind." Meghan said and she tried to keep her distance. She had not talked about this yet, nor did she intent to. It hurt too much.

"You love him very much don't you?" Roran almost whispered, it was all he was planning to ask. Meghan nodded.

"I'm very sorry for you too." He finally said.


	22. She covers her eyes and hides

Hi everybody

Hi everybody!

Okay first, I'm very very very sorry for not updating in forever! It's just..I was really busy studying for my finals (they're kind of a big deal over here) and busy making them as well. Coming week are my two last finals, English and French, so I had time to translate some more. I'll be updating more often after my finals, or so I hope. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and for reading! You're amazing!

**Chapter 21 – She covers her eyes and hides**

That night they built a small simple camp on the side of a field near the woods. In the distance they could still see some light coming from the city. Meghan was playing with a stick, pocking the burning wood in front of her, she was staring into the flames. Two boys on the other side of the campfire were fighting.

"Hey." Meghan called, the boys looked at her. They were about eight years old.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"He," a little blond boy with extremely large eyes pointed to a bigger boy with dark hair "said that I couldn't play with him and Finn and Girga, but I'm just as old and I'm much stronger!"

"But he's a coward! He starts crying all the time." The other boy growled.

"Well." Meghan got up and walked towards them, "You.." she pointed to the little one "let me see how strong you are." The boy tolled up his sleeve and showed his child arm. Meghan nodded impressed.

"Do you see that?" she asked the other boy. "Now, where are you good at?" she asked him.

"He's smart!" the little boy shouted enthusiastic.

"Well, if you're so smart..you'd know he can easily play along. He's very strong, maybe not as brave…but you can teach him that." The boy nodded and shoved his hair out of his face. The both laughed and ran away together.

"Good job." Roran had been looking from the other side of the fire. Meghan shrugged her shoulders. "They just needed to see that they could better be each others friends than enemies."

"Still..good job." He smiled modest and started walking again.

When Meghan woke up the next day she was dizzy. She had not been hungry for too long, but this was the first time she was almost starving. When someone gave her bread, she couldn't eat anymore. Her grief kept her from eating. She tried to eat against her will but soon enough she couldn't anymore. Her body felt weak.

"Good morning." Roran came to her and looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Morning." Meghan knew she was probably looking like a mess, but she didn't care.

"Tomorrow morning we're going west, but you'll probably go east..so this is your last day with us I fear."

"Why do you talk to me so much?" Meghan asked curious.

"You don't know anybody here, and it's easier to talk to somebody you didn't drag out of their house to make this dangerous journey. You're not one of the people who hate me but had no other choice, or one who went with me out of pity and fate. That's why. And besides, we're friends right?"

Meghan nodded, that sounded nice. It had been a long time since she had a friend with her. It had been six weeks since she left Galbatorix palace. When Roran was busy helping other people, Meghan decided to do the same. Not much later one of the boys she met yesterday came to her. It was the little blond boy.

"Madam.." he pulled her blouse, she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Look, we made it yesterday and I won it with arm wrestling!" he showed her a wooden sword with some rough decorations on it.

"I knew you could do it." She winked "And I bet you can fight really well with it." He nodded proudly.

"What's your name?" she asked when he turned around to show off his skills.

"Tobias madam, and you?"

"Meghan..and you don't have to call me madam." She stroked his hair and he playfully ran away.

Later that day all of them were walking aside the dark woods. There were children who wanted to walk a little more into the woods, they were laughing and shouting. Meghan shook her head and laughed, she remembered how she loved being in the woods when she was little.

"Roran.." he walked a few steps in front of her, in the middle of a group of men, with a little boy on his back. He turned his head with questioning eyes.

"yes?" He walked beside her and patiently waited when he saw she was having trouble asking what she wanted to ask.

"Where are you going?" she asked cautious.

"I'm not entirely sure..I want to save Katrina, but first I need to bring my people to safety."

Meghan nodded understanding.

"Where are you going?" he asked, she couldn't look at him when she answered that question.

"The Varden." She said honest. She looked at the boy on his back, sleeping with his mouth half open.  
"Why?" he asked, he had heard many different stories about the Varden.  
"Because they are my people." She said silently. He nodded.  
"I think you can be proud of your people, and of yourself." He said when he noticed she wasn't feeling comfortable talking about this.  
"It appears that my cousin is with your people." His voice was bitter.  
"Your cousin?" Meghan asked.

"Some old fool told him he's the new hero..Eragon only brought our entire village in danger!"

"Eragon?!" Meghan was shocked, she was talking to the new Dragonrider's cousin.

"You do know he's the new Dragonrider?" Meghan asked carefully, she couldn't help the mocking tone in her voice. Roran laughed, it was an empty and cold sound.

"Of course..a Dragonrider. That fool told him that as well." Meghan looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes half as big as they normally are.

"You're not gonna tell me you believe this nonsense?"

"Nonsense? I know it's true. And that fool was my father." Meghan said stubborn.

"Ow..I'm sorry but..it's just..I know my cousin Meghan, if he's the hero our world depends on.." he stopped talking when they both heard a child scream, the sound echoed over the field.

Every single head turned towards the woods and wondered what had happened. A deep growl and the screams of children sounded from the woods like some evil music.

"The children." Meghan mumbled and without thinking she ran into the woods.

"Meghan!" Roran tried to stop her but her small shoulder slipped through his hand. A little girl came running out of the woods, her face covered with blood that was not hers.

"Animals.." she sniffed "Wilves." She stuttered. Wilves were animals much alike wolves, only they were scarily bigger, wilder and vicious. They hunted everything that lived, and they loved humans. They only lived in areas with mountains. Roran tried his best not to listen to the child's cries, the others would help her, without hesitating he took his hammer in his right hand and walked into the woods, soon he was running. Not much further he saw Meghan running, and when he looked around more closely he saw one of the children running from the wilves.

"Meghan no!" he shouted, it was obvious that the beasts were too big and too strong for someone her size. But she did not care, blinded by determination she ran to the beast that almost grabbed the child. The little boy stumbled over his own little feet and the wilf jumped to his prey. Meghan jumped against the animal that fell over by surprise, he got back to his feet soon enough. Meghan took the boy in her arms and turned between him and the wilf. The wilf jumped to her back this time, she was determined not to let the wilf anywhere near the boy. Roran jumped into the wilf and started using his hammer when the wilf's teeth almost found a way to Meghan's neck. She tried to keep the animal off of her and it bit her several times. Roran killed it by hitting his head with the hammer and heard that more wilves were coming. All three of them were looking at the dead body of one of their pack members. They were scared. Roran lifted his hammer to scare off the rest of them, he was breathing heavily.

It was hard for Meghan to get up, she held the boy in her arms. He was breathing heavily and had a few wounds on his chest and face. Meghan walked towards the field again, hoping that the rest of the children were okay. She found the body of one of the children, Roran ran ahead of her and bend down to see if he was breathing. When Meghan got closer she could see the body was Tobias. She couldn't breath, tears filled her eyes. Roran shook his head when Meghan looked at him with little hope left in her eyes. Roran took the boy in his arms. All the villagers looked towards them when they walked toward them. Roran was the first they saw, the dead body of a child in his arms.

Like a wave, panic hit every person, one by one. Panic was soon followed by shock. After that, pain. Like a dagger in their hearts. Tobias' mother came running toward her son, followed by her husband who supported her when she could no longer walk by herself. There was nothing that could recover their loss, the pain would never stop. Meghan waited for the parents of the boy in her arms but they didn't come. She looked around and felt panic coming over her.

"His parents have to know!" she cried at Roran when nobody came.

"He doesn't have parents." Roran said with grief in his voice.

"Somebody has to help!" Meghan looked at the child and how badly he was hurt. He woke up and started to cough. Meghan lay him down and took of her coat to put over the boy. The boy panicked when he started to feel the pain.

"Hey you.." Meghan didn't know what to do so she decided to distract him. "What's your name?"

"Ettan." He cried.

"What a tough name Ettan, how old are you?" while she asked the child as many simple question as she could come up with she started to check where he was wounded and how bad. Slowly more people came to help her, and finally they took over.

"And now we're gonna have a look at you." Said Roran when she tried to calm down by the fire one of the men had made. They couldn't travel any further this night.

"Why?" Meghan didn't notice she got hurt, even though her entire body hurt. The moment Roran touched the cut on her side and the cuts around her back, she realized where the pain had come from and let Roran do what he could to help her.


	23. I miss your hair in my face

As an extra I decided to post this really short chapter as well

As an extra I decided to post this really short chapter as well. To make it up to you guys..since I haven't updated in ages.

**Chapter 22 – I miss your hair in my face**

Murtagh was staring at the moon that shined through his window. He did that every night, wondering if Meghan was alright, hoping she was alive. His lessons with Galbatorix got heavier, and he barely remembered who he once was. His opinion about Galbatorix and Alagaesia was changing, even though the memories of Meghan made him think otherwise. That this was not what he believed in. But Galbatorix power over him grew stronger. He looked at the side of the bed. The few nights Meghan had laid beside him she always made herself really small and curled up at the very side of the bed. Murtagh remembered how he would lay against her, and when he turned, she turned to stay close even in her sleep. He sighed tired. Tonight he couldn't sleep, nightmares and thoughts had woke him up three times now. He sat up in bed and put his head in his hands.

When he was near Galbatorix he didn't seem to think about her, as if someone or something blocked her from his mind. He didn't understand why he seemed to hate Galbatorix less, and yet more at night when he became himself again.

"Good morning. I trust you've had a good night sleep?" the maid that had took Meghan's place opened the curtains. He didn't answer, somehow he couldn't stand her at all. She gave him fresh clothes and left the room again, before she did she gave him a coaxing smile. She forgot to shut the door so when she got out Murtagh slammed it shut.

"Stupid girl." He mumbled. He put on his fresh clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. Barely recognizing himself although he didn't change much. He didn't feel the same anymore. Nothing felt the same. He got out of his chambers and walked through te hallways, avoiding any conversation with any person. When he entered the throne hall the kind was already waiting.

"Good morning Murtagh, are you ready to learn how to destroy your enemies today?" Galbatorix was in a good mood, too good. Murtagh sat down silently. He couldn't eat. This time Meghan's face didn't leave his mind. When he looked at Galbatorix he couldn't remember what he had said.

"Sorry?" he said absently.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Galbatorix asked, satisfied with his power over Murtagh and the way he could manipulate him so easily. Murtagh couldn't tell him, he wouldn't and Galbatorix probably already knew. He would be punished for it later today. Murtagh shook his head and tried to eat.


	24. Come What May

Chapter 17 – Come what may

**Oh, I just noticed that there are only 16 pages left in Word to translate for you guys on this story. Which means the end is near, or well..the end of part one. I will translate the sequel of course, if you guys want to. So, let's take a look at chapter 24.**

**Chapter 24 – Come what may**

It was a cold and clear night. The children were sleeping against their parents to keep warm beside the fire. Meghan had difficulties breathing because of the bandages around her body. She was walking around looking for Tobias parents. They were still sitting by their son's dead body. A little further Roran was digging a grave with some other men.

"Madam.." Meghan had carefully laid her hand on the woman's shoulders, she looked up with eyes red from crying.

"I'm.." she wanted to say she was sorry but when Tobias father also looked at her she couldn't speak anymore. It was too much. She bend down and threw her arms around the woman.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save him." She whispered, the woman only looked at her and nodded and looked at her child again.

Not much later everybody gathered to honor Tobias. The little body was rolled into blankets and disappeared in the dark black whole in the ground. Meghan closed her eyes and gave into her emotions, she needed Murtagh now more than ever, and that would never change. She was afraid to live, but life went on. Roran stood beside her and Tobias parents stood by their son's grave talking about what a sweet boy he was.

"Are you okay?" he said, his head low.

Meghan nodded but they both knew none of them was okay, not by far. After Tobias parents had said what they wanted, there was silence. The silence was broken by a young baby who was crying but no one knew why. When everybody left the grave, Tobias parents stayed. His mother tried to make a little memorial made out of branches and stones.

"How the other boy..Ettan?"

"It looks like he's going to make it." Roran said calm while they walked toward one of the campfires.

"Thanks to you." He said, she could hear from his voice that he tried to cheer her up.

"I couldn't leave them there."

"No, but you didn't think of how dangerous it was."

"That's kind of my talent, not thinking of how dangerous things can be.." Roran smiled when she said that.

"It looks like I'm developing the same talent."

Meghan was invited by Nettan's sister to sleep in their tent. Her parents were in another tent with Nettan, no one bothered them. The girl, that was about Meghan's age, was named Sarah. It was a girl that looked exactly like a human was supposed to look. She wasn't extraordinary beautiful, but if you looked closer she came very close to it. Her eyes were big, but not too big, her nose perfectly straight and her hair was black. In the tent there were several other people about her age, some a little older. Terre, a boy a little older, seemed to be Sarah's love. He held her close and whispered reassuring words into her ear. It hurt Meghan to see this knowing that she herself couldn't have it.

Beside them there was a boy a little younger, his name was Hinder. Hinder had remarkable eyes, their color was honey and they were almond shaped. His face almost looked like an elf. His hair was a bit darker then his eyes. Beside Hinder was another girl, she had deep red hair that hung over her shoulder and was extremely long. Someone came into the tent, it was Roran.

"I see you met my friends.." he said calm. Meghan nodded.

"They're all from Carvahall, except for Hinder, I met him when I was traveling before and I met him again when we were traveling with the entire village. He decided to join us."

Roran and Hinder started to talk about their journey together. Meghan was looking around her bag to find something to keep her occupied. Then she found the book. She got it out and stroked the cover with her hand. Maybe it was time to read it now, to read about her father and the Dragonriders. She opened it and saw that someone had written something on the first blank page. She recognized the handwriting immediately. It was Murtagh's;

_My love, _

_I'm writing this the night after we both decided you're going away. My heart and my entire body are hurting. Everyday I will hope that you're safe and not too lonely. Remember you're going home, to your people, and that I'll always be with you wherever you go. However short our time together was, I do know I live for you, and only you. From the day I first looked into your eyes I couldn't forget them. Even when I try not to think about you, you linger in my mind. I love you, never forget that. I'm also writing this because I need you to do one more thing for me. When you arrive at the Varden, find Eragon. I want you to tell him I'm alive and who I've become. Just him, I want you to give him a chance. I don't know what Galbatorix' plans are with me, but please tell him he's not the only rider anymore. Also tell him I've always seen him as a good friend and that I've missed him while I was gone. I would also want to ask you not to join the Varden in battle, but I know you're too stubborn and you would to it anyway. Please be careful. I love you, and I'm sending all my love to wherever you are. _

_Murtagh._

Meghan must have cried while reading because Roran had called her name for the third time now. She finally looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head and began to flip through the pages. A name caught her eye and she looked at the title of the chapter. "Freedom Fighter and Rider, hero of the people" It was a chapter about her father. She clapped a hand over her mouth and made a strange sobbing sound. Again Roran asked if she was alright. Meghan got up.

"Fresh air.." was all she could say before she got out of the tent.

The next morning the was thankful Roran didn't ask about last night.

"We're continuing our journey today, about midday you can take a road toward the mountains, that should lead you to the Varden in about three days." He said "Well, the farmer a few miles away said it should lead you straight to the mountains.." Meghan nodded.

"I will find them when I'm there." She said. She had been traveling for two months now and is would be a relief to see her own home, or her fathers. She wondered what had happened to it after he died, was it still there for her to come home to?

"How is.." she couldn't finish her sentence but they both knew she was talking about Nettan.

"Better." He walked toward the animals, there were only six horses left after their long journey, one of them was Meghan's. There was some other cattle as well. Roran was busy with his saddle.

"Storm can carry him.." Meghan said silently. Roran smiled.

"That's not necessary. Hektor's strong enough." He stroked the side of his horse.

Midday came too soon for Meghan. They had all traveled in silence. Meghan held Storm's bridles and looked around. Everyone was tired and so was she. She was wondering how long they had been traveling like this. Meghan noticed she was hungry but there was no food now. It was cold outside, so cold that the treed and ground were covered with white ice. She couldn't feel her toes anymore. Storm was carrying two little children, one of them sleeping against the other's back, drawling on it. Suddenly everyone stopped, Roran walked back to the middle of the group and Meghan noticed he came for her.

"We're here." He said and he sounded sad. "If you want we can wait a while.." Meghan would love that. The people of Carvahall had won a special place in her heart, even after such a short time. Roran had become a good friend, she had left too many friends behind. They all paused, looking for food but there was only some old bread left. Meghan said goodbye too every single person. When she arrived at Tobias parents his mother embraced her.

"We know you did everything you could." She whispered and Meghan had to fight her tears after which she walked to Nettan.

"Hey tough guy, how are you?" she asked him. Netten tried to smile but he was too weak.

"Promise me you'll be strong alright?" she asked, she squeezed his little hand and kissed his forehead. Her parents thanked her but she told them to thank Roran, he was the hero who saved their son. Finally she walked toward Roran and stood beside him looking at the people in front of her.

"They are incredible." She said, as a little piece of her heart was breaking she wondered how it would ever be whole again. Roran nodded. "They certainly are."

Now she turned to Roran. She looked at him and studied every detail of his face so she could remember it correctly just in case she would never see him again. It was a strange habit she developed after losing so many friends. She sighed and so did he.

"Thanks for everything." She said impersonal trying to keep her distance.

"You're welcome." He smiled. Meghan didn't know how to say what she felt so she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"You are a hero Roran." Her voice was trembling and she tried to keep it in control. She tried to fight the tears.

"I don't know how I would have done this without you all." She let go of him and saw Roran looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Be careful?" he asked with his hands on her shoulders and he pulled her into a last embrace.

"Only if you'll be careful too." She tried to smile but nothing could be funny now. When she could look at him again he nodded.

"If you are in trouble and there's no way out..you're always welcome at the Varden. Just tell them you're a friend of mine and they'll let you through without any problems." He nodded while he clenched his teeth.

"See you soon right?" he said while they both knew it was nearly impossible.

"You're a good friend." Meghan smiled an got on her horse. She waved toward the Carvahall people who waved back and wished her good luck. After that she decided not to look back any longer. She was alone again, but the fact that home was near made her stronger. In a few days she would be back where she belonged.


	25. The noiseless whisper

Chapter 25 – The noiseless whisper

**Chapter 25 – The noiseless whisper**

The two following days not much happened. She only traveled on horseback all day long, sometimes she walked to let Storm rest or to stretch her legs. Eating went better, she forced herself to eat and grief didn't keep her from that any longer. But she felt weakened anyway. While walking her legs were shaky and her arms had lost the amount of strength they used to have. It seemed to be ages ago since she had slept well, she wasn't able to sleep from dusk until dawn. Winter had taken over Alagaesia except for the Hadarac desert. If she would reach the mountain she could take a shortcut that would lead her to the Varden in only half a day. She was hoping she would meet some of the Varden along the way. But it would take her several hours to reach the mountain and she thought it would be dark by then. And she was right. The mountaintops blocked the sun sooner than they should and then all of a sudden darkness came. Meghan was searching her bag for food but when she finally found some she gave it to Storm, he was probably more hungry than she was right now. Her hunger was overshadowed by nausea, she assumed it were the nerves of going home again. She started a fire and stroked Storm for half an hour after which she sat down, and with the knowledge that she would soon be home, she fell asleep.

When she woke up it was still dark, but there was a little light at the horizon. She could find her way in the twilight.

"Come on Storm, we're almost there." She could almost feel her smile, lately she had been talking a lot to Storm, it helped her feel less lonely. Meghan was a people-person although she never liked crowds, she loved being around people. She liked to talk to people and wasn't afraid to be confronted with their problems or anything they would like to talk about. But every now and then she needed her own peace and quiet. But that peace and quiet had lasted six weeks and she had had enough of it. Nobody was there to keep her from thinking too much, something she tended to do too much. The past two weeks she even started to sing to Storm and it always seemed to calm him down.

Sometimes he even looked at her as if he understood exactly what she was going through, or what she was saying. She became more nauseas every day and she couldn't keep her hands from shaking lately. She looked at her own hands holding Storm's bridles.

"Come on Meg, we're almost there." She said to herself while she shook her head. She fought the nausea, the dizziness and the exhaustion.

"Meghan May come on!" she yelled to herself just before her vision became clouded and dark, she tried to fight it but then everything turned black.

With a soft cough Meghan woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes but everything was cloudy. When she could see properly again her eyes hurt because of the amount of light surrounding her. She sighed and could feel she was laying down in something similar to a bed. She was staring at the ceiling not completely able to move her body yet. She recognized this ceiling. Tears stung in her eyes and she sat up straight.

"So you're finally awake?" a sweet female voice broke the silence. Meghan was startled and looked at where the voice came from. In the corner of the room a young woman of about her age was sitting in a rocking chair. Her bright orange gown stood out against her dark skin.

"Nasuada." Meghan wanted to get out of bed but Nasuada gestured that she should lay down.

"You've been sleeping for a week Meghan." She was serious. Meghan didn't really listen, she was just looking about the room with tears of happiness streaming over her face. She was in her own bedroom, where she had not been for over a year.

"I'm home." She whispered and she couldn't be more relieved. She finally noticed that Nasuada was talking to her.

"Our healers have treated you but you're not really injured nor sick. They assume it was just the exhaustion of the journey." Meghan studied Nasuada's face, she seemed older than she was supposed to be by now. More mature and more worrisome.

"On of our guards found you outside. You were lucky Meghan, we weren't planning on staying here much longer. I've been traveling from here to Surda and back for quite some time now."

"The battle against.." Nasuada nodded when Meghan started .

"We leave in a couple of days, Eragon will accompany us when he gets back from Ellesmera." Meghan nodded she knew the procedure of a Rider's training.

"Nasuada..I'm sorry about your father. I'm so sorry.." Meghan finally said keeping herself from crying. Nasuada nodded with her eyes closed to keep her tears from falling.

"I wished you could have been here at the time." She continued. "You would've done great, but you have done everything you can for us away from battle. How was it there?" Nasuada asked. Meghan told her about her time at the palace, but she didn't tell about the last part..the part where she found the love of her life in a traitor's son. The part where she risked everything for him. The part where she got her heart broken.

"I heard about the upcoming battle at dinner one day and I came as soon as I could." Meghan put her arms around her knees and supported her chin with them.

"We're happy you'r alright." Nasuada got up and bowed a little as a sign to say goodbye.

"Whenever you're ready you can come to my chambers an I will make sure you get a good meal."

"Thank you." Meghan said serene. She had never really been close to Nasuada. Nasuada was always busy with her education by her father, or with other things Meghan wasn't allowed to be part of. She was an important and familiar person to all the Varden because of her father, but Brom made sure to raise her as normally as possible. Something Meghan was thankful for. He had taught her how to write and read, he taught her history, philosophy of the old Alagaesia and even politics.

Meghan got out of bed and noticed she was still wearing the same clothes she had worn during her journey. She walked toward her own closet and looked at her own clothes. She had some dresses her although she never liked to wear them. She saw one of her mother's dresses that she had adjusted because it was too long, it fitted her almost perfectly now. She was a bit too skinny but that would change once she would eat properly again. The dress was a dark shade of blue with some light blue ribbons, her father gave it to her mother just after she was born. After she had washed herself she braided her hair and walked toward Nasuada's chambers where they let her in without asking any questions. Nasuada wasn't there but there was plenty of food for at least three mature people, and it was all for Meghan. Meghan ate alone and in silence, silence seemed to turn into a unwilling friend lately.

She was startled when someone broke the silence by knocking on the door. Nasuada came in and wore a beautiful red and orange gown decorated with gold. She was a beautiful young woman and Meghan was proud to call her her leader.

"Meghan, the healers would like to have a word with you." She said calm and serious.

"They do?" Meghan stood up "Why?"

"They will tell you themselves, they only told me they wanted to see you as soon as possible." Meghan nodded an left the chamber.

Her world fell apart at the very moment she reached the healers. How could it be true? How could she ever be safe again? She was terrified and had never felt more alone in her short life. She looked at herself in the mirror of her own home. She decided she would pack her things for the journey toward the battlefield. She couldn't think about what the healers had told her now, it was too late to change it anyway. It was all too late.

The following day was one big blur to her. She tried to find some old friends but found that some of them had gone away or had been killed. It wasn't that they didn't want to join the Varden any longer, it was just that they had something to loose, they had fallen in love, they had met friends, they had something to keep safe. After half a day of searching for her friends she returned home where she could stay without being bothered by awkward memories, but she was wrong.

She wasn't safe from memories. She wasn't safe at all from anything. She had to defend what she had always fought for. But how could she do that? She was sitting in the living room of her home and looked at a painting on the wall. There was a man on it with her eyes, and a woman with the rest of her features except the woman was more beautiful. Or so she thought. In their arms was a baby and they all seemed very happy and peaceful. The baby was now the girl that unhappily stared at the painting.

"Why did you leave daddy?" she whispered into the mocking silence, knowing that he would never hear her.


	26. On our side

Chapter 26 – On our side

**Chapter 26 – On our side**

The day they left for battle gave Meghan hope. Soon she would meet the Dragonrider that had brought new hope to the Varden. She didn't know what he would look like, what he was like at all, she only knew his age and his name. As she was riding Storm she looked around, all of them were busy preparing for the journey. They didn't know how long it would take, but she was used to traveling by now. It began to feel like running away, running away from herself and her feelings. Meghan wasn't emotionally strong, she was often swept away by her emotions and that could bring her into difficult situations.

Meghan woke up in a little tent she had made when they had arrived here. It was forever warm here, a glowing heat all over the marshlands.

The Varden's camp was big, it took them several hours to find out where everyone was. Nasuada had made Meghan leader of a small group of men, whenever Nasuada got news she was allowed to take action, any kind of action appropriate. At first the men didn't accept Meghan as their leader since she was a woman, but when they found out who her father was things changed. Meghan didn't like to earn respect just because of her father, and she didn't like the fact that the believed women weren't as strong as men. And she would try her very best to lead this group of men, denying what the healers had said.

Meghan sat in front of her tent, today the Rider would arrive. Everyone was excited and was waiting for him to come at the entrance of their camp. Meghan waited patiently in front of her tent watching the few children that were forced to come because their parents had joined the Varden's army. There was a shelter for them in the woods behind them, in case anyone attacked their camp. They were all hoping it wouldn't get that far.

It didn't take long for the cheering and the yelling to start. Meghan knew the reason just as well as anyone. She decided to go somewhere more quiet, she would speak to the Rider when he was settled. On the other side of their camp was a broad and wild river. Even the water wasn't completely cold. Meghan sat down and took of her shoes, putting her feet into the water. She must have sat there for a long while because when she heard something an looked around, she saw a dragon not far away from her walk toward the river. Graceful and slowly she begun to drink from the water, she was the most beautiful shade of blue. Meghan put her shoes around her wet feet and walked back toward camp.

She started to wonder around camp. When she walked in between tents she locked eyes with someone she had never met before at the Varden. He was just as old as her, maybe a little younger she wasn't sure. She looked at him and when he looked away her eyes still rested upon him. She wasn't afraid to look at him like that but he was uncomfortable. She decided to go her own way again. On the other side of the tent she saw him again. Was he following her? She looked at him again, amused by the fact he felt uncomfortable to be stared at like that. He had a friendly face, young and naïve maybe, but he knew what he was doing and what he was doing it for. Everyone could see that. He asked something to the man next to him and pointed her direction. When Meghan saw that she walked toward him, irritated.

"If you want to know who I am you could just ask me Rider." She said

"I'm sorry..are you the daugther of.."

"So what if I am?" Meghan was tired of being seen only as Brom's daughter, she was proud of it but people had to realize she was an individual herself.

"Wow." He just answered dryly.

"If I were you I would never act like someone is impressive unless they're really worth it." She said and the boy laughed uneasy.

"I'm Meghan." She held up her hand and he took it.

"Eragon."

"I know." Meghan could smile, so this was the Rider. After that she turned around, she figured the Rider probably had better things to do with his time than chat with some girl he didn't know.

When she returned to her tent she wondered how long it would be until the battle.

"Madame.." a hoarse and old voice sounded behind her.

"Please, call me Meghan." She said as she turned around an looked at who had been talking to her. It was one of the men of her group.

"What is it?"

"Nasuada wants a word with you." Meghan nodded and thanked the man after which she left for Nasuada's tent. It was the most beautiful tent she had ever seen, it was big and the main color of the fabric was a deep orange decorated with gold. It was the old tent of Ajihad. Meghan coughed for a second to let Nasuada know she was there after which Nasuada's deep and warm voice asked her to come in.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Nasuada nodded.

"Have a seat. First I wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss, we were all very shocked by your father's dead."

"And I by your father's."

"I know I handed you an important position during this battle. And you deserve one after all you've done but.." Meghan looked at her with questioning eyes, what could she have done wrong so that Nasuada would take her position back.  
"But I'm taking it back. It's to dangerous to put you into such conditions now."  
"I'm already in danger Nasuada! Don't think I won't fight because I will be there in front of all those others and you know it! This is ridiculous." Meghan's voice broke. Nasuada remained calm, something her father had taught her well.

"You and your father are so much alike." Nasuada smiled but Meghan found it anything but amusing.

"I can do this. I can fight, better than half the men in your army and you know it!"

"That's not what this is about."

"What is it then?"

"The healers they.."

"Should've kept their mouths shut. They have nothing to do with how I am and neither have you." She said stubbornly.

"Meghan!" Nasuada was getting angry. "No matter what, I won't let you lead those men and I have asked Eragon for extra protection."

"So he knows too?" Nasuada shook her head when Meghan asked this.

"The only thing he knows is that you need protection." Meghan didn't have any words left, she was furious and with one last glance of pure anger she turned around and walked away.

Outside she bumped into someone. It irritated her even though it was her own fault. She looked up and looked into the face of the Rider. She could see in his eyes that he was younger than he appeared to be and he saw the same in hers.

"Why so hasty?" he asked, Meghan looked at his dragon. Saphira. She didn't want to tell him about what had happened with Nasuada.

"How are you Meghan?" Eragon asked as if they had known each other for years.

"I'm quite furious at the moment and you may well know it. And besides, what Nasuada asked you about the battle won't be necessary. You use your powers to win this battle." Eragon laughed. "You're just like your father."

"What do you know about.." but she stopped , she remembered how Murtagh had told her about their journey with her father. Eragon's journey with Brom.  
"I'm sorry he.."

"Yes me too." She hesitated before she could ask what she was about to ask "Eragon..could you..would you tell me about my father? Your journey.." he nodded almost cheerfully.

"Of course. I didn't even know he had a daughter, he never told me.."

"Protection. Galbatorix doesn't know he has a daughter..and that should stay that way."

Eragon nodded understandingly. "My tent? That way Saphira can get to know you as well."

"Your dragon is beautiful. She's magnificent." Meghan said after she had studied Saphira for a while.

"Thank you, from Saphira as well." Saphira nodded slowly and closed her eyes for a moment. Meghan felt warm from the space around her heart to the rest of her body and for a while she thought it was Saphira. Eragon gave her something to drink and they sat down by the fire. He started to tell her about his time in Carvahall, his uncle's death, finding out that Brom was a dragon rider, Morzan's sword and finally Brom's death.

"Murtagh and I tried to.." she didn't listen to the rest of his sentence when she heard her husband's name. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on Eragon's voice. She didn't ask any questions, she knew exactly why her father had acted the way he had.

"Eragon.." he didn't hear the soft mumble that formed his name come out of her mouth so he asked her if she wanted to hear the rest of his story as well. She slowly nodded and he begun to tell about his time with Murtagh. He good only tell good things about him even though he had been shocked to find out he's Morzan's son. He finished by telling her he was afraid that his friend wasn't alive anymore. When she didn't react he continued by telling her about his grief for his uncle and Brom and his fear for his cousin and Carvahall. Eragon's look broke Meghan's already broken heart. How could she not tell him what she knew?

"Eragon I.." he looked at her with questioning eyes. "There are some things..you should know." She said slowly.

"Roran is alive. We met on my way to the Varden. You're cousin is amazing Eragon. He has convinced your entire village to follow him and flee from Carvahall and.." she got enthusiastic when she thought about the people from Carvahall and Roran.

"What? Really?!" there seemed to be some hope left in the rider when she went on about her adventures with the people from Carvahall.

"That's incredible." He mumbled when Meghan was finished, she could see a smile form on his face.

"That's not all Eragon.." she was wondering if she was brave enough to tell him the secret she was even trying to keep.

"Murtagh.." she sighed "Murtagh is alive." Eragon got up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them as he begun questioning.

"How..what..how?!" he could only stumble, after which he stopped shaking her and started pacing around.

"How do you know all this? Are you fooling me?" he asked a little irritated.

"No! No. I'm fooling nobody.What you told me about your journey, I heard it all before..he already told me."

"But how?"

"Galbatorix arrested him.. well actually the Twins. They made it seem he got killed but he wasn't. At least not that I know of until now.."

"How?"

"I was a servant at the king's court, I was an infiltrator from the Varden. I've given them information from the palace through letters for over a year." She said slowly. It sounded more heroic than it had been.

"But how do you know him then?" it was clear that Eragon was having a difficult time accepting all this information.  
"Well, at first I hoped that I would never ever have anything to do with him. After what his father did to.." she sighed "Anyway. Murtagh asked the king to make me his personal servant."

"So you spoke with him?" Eragon's voice broke. Meghan nodded slowly but she wasn't ready to share the rest of the story yet. She hoped that would come soon.

"Of course."

"How was he?" Eragon asked.

"Fine, I think. He was having a hard time being trapped in that palace, eventhough they treated him good. He doesn't belong there Eragon.." she said all of a sudden. She knew she went too far and that Eragon noticed she knew him a bit too well for just a servant.

"What does Galbatorix want from him?" he asked. Meghan found it hard to breathe and she didn't know what to say. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know exactly." She did know but she didn't know exactly. So that way she wasn't actually lying was she? But she was lying to herself and to Eragon and she knew it.

"Would you excuse me?" she asked and she hastily got up and ran out of Eragon's tent.


	27. Too Late

Chapter 27 – Too Late To Apologize

**Chapter 27 – Too Late To Apologize**

It took her ages to fall asleep and when she finally did it was filled with nightmares. Wondering what the battle would be like she dreamed, waking up with unanswerable questions in her head. She could hear people scream from outside where clattering sounds filled the air. She got up and noticed she still had her boots on, her once black pants were turning grey from all the dust. She couldn't really take in what was happening. She was trying to understand better but all she could do was blink with her eyes. A man called Jormundur came running her way. She never spoke much with him but he used to come over at their house a lot, a very long time ago. His face was familiar and friendly. Without saying anything he grabbed her elbow and shook her out of her confusion.

"Where are your weapons?!" he yelled when she didn't look up at him. Meghan was watching the people around her and shook her head. She had the feeling that her heart wasn't beating at an even pace anymore, it went fast and painfully slow as if it was having a hard time circulating blood. Suddenly she looked Jormunder in the eye.

"I'll get them." She said with a nod of her head as to confirm it for herself. "Has it started already?" she asked scared. Jormundur nodded and let her be, giving her the opportunity to search for her weapons. Meghan didn't think any longer, she couldn't. She had to find Eragon before it was too late. She grabbed the book Murtagh gave her as proof, grabbed her sword and two daggers and everything that could possibly help her in battle. Outside everyone got a provisional armor strapped to their body.

Meghan got impatient when one of the Varden's men tried to provide her with armor, he was too slow.

"I'll do the rest!" she snapped at him and strapped the rest of the armor around her chest herself. She ran toward Eragon's tent and walked in without announcing herself. There was no one there. She started to panic when she realized she didn't know where to look for him. She turned around so quickly it made her dizzy and when she wanted to run out of the tent she bumped into something hard and metal. She looked up into the astonished face of Eragon.

"Meghan, what's wrong?"

"Well..uhm.." he looked at her with panic in his eyes since she was being so hysterical.

"There's something you should know." She said so fast it was barely comprehensible. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" he asked her with a faint smile, but it wasn't the time to smile.

"You're not alone." She said with a sigh of frustration. Eragon smiled and Meghan couldn't understand how he could do something that stupid.

"I know, I know you're all there for me, and I'm there for all of you as well. You're not alone either Meghan."

"Eragon!" Meghan screamed angrily and impatient, Eragon was shocked by her reaction. "That's not what I mean!" tears stung her eyes but she kept herself from crying. She was more scared now she faced it all. It never seemed so real as it did right now.

"What is it then?" Eragon asked while he pulled her outside.

"You're not the only Rider anymore..besides Galbatorix." He looked at her not understanding what she was saying. He slowly shook his head while he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Meghan gave him the book and forced him to look into it. His eyes slowly read the words Murtagh had written, apparently he wasn't a fast reader. She saw how his eyebrows raised and he looked at her while she nodded.

"He wanted you to know before.." she didn't finish her sentence.

"But.." he pointed at the letter. "You love him?"

"Is that what surprises you the most right now?! Eragon you're about to fight another Dragonrider trained by the king himself! Damn it Eragon, don't you get it?!" she screamed at him. That's when he seemed to realize it. His eyes turned bigger and he swallowed.

"I don't want to.."he mumbled.

"You have to." She said with tears coming back into her eyes almost winning the fight from her. She left him with the book in his hands, off to prepare herself for battle. She tried to avoid Nasuada, afraid that she would ship her off with the children or the weak. She succeeded as she seemed invisible in the great mass of people. Everyone was waiting. On the other side of the marshlands they were waiting as well, Meghan didn't even want to know what was coming. Somewhere she hoped to see _him, _right now and right here. She hoped he would help them, pick her side. She hoped he had not become what he never wanted to be.

Both good and evil ran into each other and Meghan didn't know who had made the first move. Was this war? She felt she was more afraid as she thought she would be. There was nothing heroic about this. Before her eyes the first men were attacked, some got killed, some injured. She couldn't move.

"Are you crazy woman?! Fight!" she heard a unfamiliar voice call out and she was just in time to grab her sword to fight back the attack someone had made on her. It took all of her concentration not to get injured. Meghan felt that her cheekbone was bruised from someone slapping her in the face, she tasted blood from her lips and wasn't sure if it even was her own. Everything seemed dark and grey around her. She looked up when she heard Saphira's wings. Seeing a Rider on their side gave everyone hope. Whenever Saphira flew above a group of Varden there were sounds of hope and bravery.

Meghan felt proud of her people and how they fought for freedom together. She didn't know where she was and it didn't bother her. She turned her head after she pinned her sword through someone's body, it was hard to look at the ones you kill. Hrothgar the dwarfking caught her eye. They were trying to fight him from two sides and the dwarves around him were too busy fighting themselves.

"Do something!" Meghan screamed while she tried to fight a man approaching her. Nobody heard her, her screams were barely sounds anymore. She took a dagger from her boot and dared to throw it toward one of the men fighting the king. It miraculously landed in the man's neck. Hrothgar didn't hesitate any longer and started to fight the man now he got the chance, Meghan fought against the other.

Hrothgar nodded as a thank you and in a moment where they both could catch their breath he said;

"You're father would be proud of you." Meghan didn't want to hear anything about her father right now, her father would probably kill her knowing she had brought herself in this kind of danger on purpose. Maybe he would laugh because of her stubbornness but his anger would be stronger. Meghan tried to smile out of politeness and in that little moment of inattention she felt someone's sword through the skin of her thigh. She couldn't keep herself from screaming, she looked down to see that the injury wouldn't be lethal but she was losing enough blood to make her dizzy just thinking of it. She shook her head to focus again and walked toward the man that had injured her.

"I'll get you!" she screamed aggressively. She didn't know what made her so angry but it did give her more strength and willpower. The wound in her thigh hurt when she moved but she tried to ignore it.

The man was shocked and clearly underestimated her but then he looked up with a grin. Meghan was wondering what he could be looking at but found out soon enough after hearing a loud roar. Deep and mad out of a dragon's throat. A dragon that wasn't Saphira because she could hear the difference. She slowly turned her head, in the air there was a fight of a totally different caliber. Tears fought their way out of her eyes as she realized what was happening. What followed happened faster than Meghan, or anyone, could take in. De rider on the red dragon turned toward king Hrothgar and killed him cold-bloodedly.

"Murtagh!" Meghan screamed angry when he was still near the ground after this horrid murder. She was mad with anger and ran toward the dwarfs surrounding Hrothgar's body. Murtagh had not heard her, or ignored her because he and Thorn flew back to Eragon and Saphira.

"We don't have time!" she yelled as the dwarfs were desperately trying to perform some kind of dwarf ritual. She pulled the shoulder of one of them.

"Look!" she said "There are people dying! Your own and the Varden! And I'm not letting you be a danger to yourselves, fight you idiots!" she yelled at all of them after which she kicked a man approaching her in his stomach and was working her way through the people with her sword. The sword was becoming heavy and every move begun to hurt. The power she just had a while ago was drained by Murtagh's betrayal.

Full of despair she tried to keep track of what was happening in the sky. If they flew right she tried to follow them as much as possible, the same if they flew left. She was hoping people would find the spirit to fight back even harder. Meghan tried to fight away the pain and anger up to the point where she started to frighten herself, but nothing was helping. She could hear Saphira scream above her. Because Meghan had been trying to follow them she noticed that they landed on a rock very close to her. When she reached the rock she saw that she had to climb quite a bit to reach them.

Would he be able to kill Eragon? Full of fear she started to climb her way up, afraid Murtagh would be stronger than Eragon. The king would've made sure of that. Because she didn't pay attention her hand slipped and she fell down onto a piece of rock that could just catch her and keep her from falling all the way down. After a long inner and physical battle she seemed to have reached the top. Her head appeared at the top of the rock but Eragon nor Murtagh seemed to notice. Murtagh walked back to Thorn leaving Eragon lying on the ground, his head over the cliff of the rock not far from Meghan.

"Wait!" both of them looked at her. Murtagh with a furious beast-like look in his eyes and Eragon shocked. Meghan got up and with fast threatening steps Murtagh walked toward her holding his sword up high and his voice raw.

"What do you want?" he growled, Meghan looked at him in disbelief.

"Meghan go!" Eragon screamed. She saw how Murtagh's eyes narrowed at the sound of her name. And that was when she understood. When he was walking away from her with a beast-like grimas on his face, she walked toward him. She had never been more scared of anyone. She saw him lower his sword slowly but when she took a step forward she felt it sting between her collarbones. She noticed she was crying.

"It's me." She said slowly as if she was talking to someone mentally retarted. No recognition. Murtagh shook his head not understandingly and his look returned to it's beast likeness.

"Keep away from me or I'll kill you and the Rider!" he growled, his eyes shifted toward Eragon who had gotten up.

"Murtagh, it's me." She tried again desperately.

She took one more step toward him and realized how stupid she was being. He lifted his sword and attacked. Her heart seemed to stop from fear and she could hear Eragon scream, and everything got clear again when she was lying at Murtagh's feet. She was crying and didn't dare to move, she wasn't sure if she was injured or not.

"But how..?" she could hear Eragon wonder. Meghan looked into Murtagh's face, the monster was gone and he took a few stumbling steps back.

"Meghan?" he asked. Meghan nodded. Murtagh looked at his sword, Eragon's sword Meghan realized, Morzan's sword, and after that he looked at Meghan again. Meghan wanted to tell him it shouldn't have to be this way, convince him when he was still his old self. But he seemed scared and shocked as if he wanted to run away like a hunted animal. She wanted to tell him so much, she needed to tell him so much. But he walked toward Thorn and looked at her one last time. His bright blue eyes looking right through her, seeing her soul.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I love you, and don't ever take that damn thing off!" he said angry and pointed toward her hand. Meghan looked at the ring on her finger that shone like the brightest silver, it was glowing. And while everything on and around her body was covered in dirt the ring was clean. When she looked back at Murtagh and wanted to get up to keep him from leaving her she heard Thorn's wings and saw them fly away. Eragon ran toward her but she didn't hear anything he was saying. She could only cry and wanted to be alone.


	28. He's under my skin

Hoofdstuk 22 – He's under my skin, just give me something to get rid of him

**Hi everyone!**

**So..I cannot say how sorry I am for not updating in like..forever. Really, I am. So the last two chapters for All I Ask of You, first chapter 28, a short one and hopefully tomorrow chapter 29, the last one. I really want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and for sticking with Meghan all this time. There will probably come a sequel by the time I finish Brisingr, if you're interested, keep checking my profile every now and then, and let me know what you think!**

**Hoofdstuk 28 – He's under my skin, just give me something to get rid of him.**

Meghan couldn't remember how she got in the tent she was in right now. She was irritated by the healer who was examining her from head to toe. It made her nervous and impatient.

"I'm fine. Go help dying people!" she finally managed to say. It was the first thing she had said after the incident with Murtagh. Eragon looked at her, relieved she finally spoke. Nasuada had just left the tent after Eragon got in, to see if others needed her help.

Meghan hugged her knees, her small hands formed fists. She felt she was tired but knew nothing could get her to sleep. The sickening intense feeling of grief, dizziness and nausea controlled her body.  
"How are you?" Eragon asked, his face full of pain. He tried to process what had happened.  
"Right this moment?" she got up and got out of the tent as quickly as she could. Eragon could hear her vomit outside.

"Not so well." Meghan said when she came back in. "What did he tell you? Why are you still alive?" she asked. Eragon was offended by her last question.  
"We both know he's stronger Eragon. Galbatorix wouldn't take the risk of you being stronger." Eragon nodded.  
"He.." he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand hoping it would take away some of the tiredness. "He told me he's my brother. He told me he is not the only, but the oldest heir of Morzan." Meghan was shocked, it felt like her heart dropped from out of her body, all the pieces of her broken heart scattered in her lap. She swallowed, trying to cope with it, Eragon waited patiently.

"Than I guess it's time I properly introduce myself." Meghan said unfeelingly, she started to feel numb, as if emotions were abandoning her for her self-protection. Eragon didn't understand, she could see it in his eyes.  
"I'm your sister in law." She held up her hand but Eragon didn't take it.  
"What?!"  
"We didn't only fall in love Eragon. We got married." Meghan said, it hurt her to say it. An aching itch was dominating the space around her heart. She grasped for air.

"Unbelievable." She cried and laughed at the same time, a hollow sound. "I'm the wife of something like that.." she started to shake her head, as to stop herself "He's not like this Eragon!" she got up out of frustration and started pacing around.  
"I know." Eragon got up and embraced her but he couldn't take away her pain, nothing could dry her tears or stop her heart from bleeding.  
"And it gets worse.." she whispered after a moment, pushing Eragon away from her. He looked at her, startled by what she said. She started to laugh again, hysterical almost panicky.  
"How is this possible?!" she yelled to no one in particular. "Eragon, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want him inside my head. Never again. I don't want him in my heart. Everything hurts Eragon! It's all hopeless! I'm alone, how could I be so blind?! I don't want to feel like this…take it away!" it was a hopeless cry of pain and despair.  
"What…what is it that's making you so hopeless Meghan?" he asked carefully. Meghan shook her head, panic taking a hold of her as she ran out of the tent.


	29. Bleeding Love

Chapter 29 – Bleeding love

**Chapter 29 – Bleeding love**

When Meghan finally stopped running she stood by the River. A ship caught her eye and she couldn't remember how it came there or what it was doing there. Not much later she could hear Eragon's footsteps behind her, he had been running. She could also hear Saphira following him silently, probably worried about her Rider.

"Meghan what is it? Can I help?" he asked while his hand rested on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She looked back with a tear stained face.

"You can't help. Nothing can help." She sighed.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. She nodded. Saphira's head was in between Eragon and Meghan, she looked at Meghan with eyes that would say more than all the words in the world could ever do. Saphira knew. She could feel Meghan's problem. She could feel what drove her to such despair. Saphira knew it from the moment they had met. Not all of it, just enough to know the problem was there.

"I'm pregnant Eragon." She swallowed "It's your brother's child."

The day after the battle many wounded were recovering, the time to mourn had passed last night, it was time to start over. To rise above all of it. They had won this time and that was something to fight for. Meghan sat in front of her tent, staring at a tree nearby. She was thinking about the future, how it was going to be.  
"Hey." She could hear Eragon's voice faintly in the distance, he spoke so softly it almost seemed as if he was in her head. She looked up and tried her very best to smile but failed.  
"How are the two of you?" he asked, he couldn't help but grin. Meghan had to get used to the fact that she wasn't one person anymore, it felt strange and uncomfortable.  
"Fine I guess. The healers took a look at us when Nasuada found out I fought with the rest of you after all."  
"So…uncle huh?" he said after a short silence, he was looking straight ahead, his eyes bitter and his teeth clenched together.  
"I still can't believe it was him." He said, his eyes weren't seeing the tents, they were looking back to what happened at the rock.  
"I could've told him it would be like this. He denied it, but I knew he wasn't strong enough to resist Galbatorix, no one is." Meghan sighed. "What will I do with a child Eragon? I'm alone, I can't provide safety, I'm seventeen!" she shook her head "I forgot. Eighteen already. But I have nothing, _nothing, _to offer."  
"You have love Meghan. You can give your child love, that's the only thing he or she wants." He was thinking about his mother, their mother.  
"Strangely enough I feel less alone now." He went on "Ironically, I do have family." "Family isn't just about siblings or parents." Meghan finally said. "I'm family too, even if I wasn't married to.." she stopped talking.  
"How long?" Eragon asked and nodded toward her belly.  
"It's been three months since I've left the palace."  
"Shouldn't you see it already? Didn't you notice?"  
"I noticed that I wasn't feeling well, but I thought it was just the journey..and you're kind of starting to see it now." She sighed. "Maybe I should tell him. Their camp is still there, should I go and search for him?" she asked all of a sudden. Eragon looked at her, shocked by what she was thinking.  
"I don't think so." He said severe. "Meghan you don't know what he would do to you! He almost killed you!"  
"He can't kill me."  
"I won't let you go." When he said that Meghan cursed and accused him of nothing in particular. She realized she wasn't mad at him, but at Murtagh and the feeling she wanted to see him more than anything.  
"Meghan." Nasuada's voice sounded hard when she came walking their way. Her face looked tired but she seemed more powerful than ever.  
"You will stay at King Orrin's court until you give birth, he will make sure the both of you are safe. He has enough room."  
"I don't want to." Meghan said stubbornly.  
"I didn't ask if you wanted to." Nasuada said.  
"I want Murtagh to know." Meghan went on.  
"Why would you want that Meghan?" Nasuada asked disbelieving.  
"He's the father. I want to give him a chance to be a father."  
"He won't choose you Meg." Eragon said compassionately, Meghan was irritated by the fact he called her Meg. She shook her head.  
Both Eragon and Nasuada started to tell her how irrational it would be to tell Murtagh.  
"Stop it!" Meghan yelled. "It's my child! Not yours." Eragon's mouth formed one single line and Nasuada's eyes seemed darker as before.  
"I forbid you to leave camp Meghan." Nasuada said darkly, she turned around so swiftly her cloak was twirling around her legs.  
"Don't!" Meghan said sharply when Eragon opened his mouth to speak.

That night Meghan sat on her bed, fully clothed. She was planning to go to the other camp to find Murtagh. The king would've probably ordered him to stay with his men until it was truly safe, he must have. She had to ask him why he was acting the way he was, she had to know if there was any hope left. Hope that there was still something left of the old Murtagh. She sneaked out of her tent, it was quiet outside. She saw Saphira's tale coming out of Eragon's tent, she tried to stay as far away from it as possible. It didn't take her long to reach the other camp. She was looking out for guards, but she wouldn't be noticed easily, small and skinny in the dark.  
She however, could easily spot the guards with their lanterns which made them less alert of those who were covered in darkness. There was a weird smell in the hostile camp. A scent of old sweat and rotting. The sudden sound of someone opening a tent startled her, she fell in her attempt to hide. And there he was, without armor or wapens, the wind playing with his dark blouse, his footsteps heavy and loud. He ran a hand through his dark hair and Meghan realized how childishly in love she was with him, even now. She shook her head to wake her from the dream and felt anger inside of her. He killed Hrothgar, and not only that.How could he do this to her? Or even to the people who had supported him? She sneaked behind tents to follow him, the few steps in between them disappeared like he did when he walked into a tent, she stood beside it. The lights inside of the tent left silhouets on the dark fabric, his silhouette and..she was startled..Galbatorix? Here? Now?!  
"I'm most grateful for your short visit your majesty." Murtagh's low warm voice sounded humble.  
"I'm here to see how you're doing. I want you to come with me when I leave. The risk is too great and the men can easily deal with all this without your help." She could never forget how icecold and slow Galbatorix spoke.  
"Your wish is my command." She saw Murtagh's silhouette bow and it made her sick, he spoke as if he didn't have any emotions or will of his own.  
"I heard of the little incident between you and the Rider." Sounded the velvet voice of the king. When she didn't hear Murtagh respond she figured he just nodded his head.  
"And that wasn't the only reunion." Galbatorix said, as if he expected Murtagh to tell him something.  
"Majesty I.." he wanted to protest.  
"Why is she still alive?" the king asked impatiently.  
"I…it's…" Murtagh sounded nervous and this gave Meghan hope.  
"Do you still care for her? Murtagh I thought we had discussed this more than once.." Galbatorix spoke like a father would to his son, too friendly and too understanding.  
"She means nothing. Just a little flaw in your past that is best to be forgotten, erased. That was your task, only that way you could show me you are ready."  
"Yes your highness." Murtagh's voice sounded serious.  
"Does she mean anything to you?"  
"Of course not. It was the Rider." Meghan's brows raised, why was he lying? And then the words that she meant nothing to him hit her hard.  
"The Rider?"  
"They both fled, I tried to follow them but..but I would've brought my own life in danger if I had followed them. I decided to let them believe they were safe.  
"I want her dead." Galbatorix said with a tone as if he was a child who didn't get what he wanted, a cold and harsh child.  
"Dead! Do you understand?"  
"Of course your Majesty. She won't have a chance to get away next time, I will show no mercy."  
Meghan's hand felt cold on her skin, the skin that covered the area of her heart. It was beating so fast she thought the entire world could hear it. Tears filled her eyes. She had been wrong, so wrong. Nasuada and Eragon were right. When she grasped for air she was startled by the sound she made.

"Wat was dat?" klonk er van binnen de tent. Ze zette het op het lopen en gaf er niets meer om als iemand haar zag. Haar kind was niet veilig als de vader wist dat het bestond, dat stond vast. Ze rende de duisternis in, terug naar de geborgenheid van de eenzaamheid. Terug naar de Varden, ze zou het kind alleen opvoeden. En ze zwoor die nacht dat Murtagh het nooit mocht weten.

"What was that?" it sounded from out of the tent. Meghan started to run and didn't care if anyone saw her. Her child wasn't safe if the father knew about it, that was all that mattered right now. She ran into the darkness, back to the company of loneliness. Back to the Varden, she would raise the child alone. And that night she swore that Murtagh would never know. Nobody would ever know who her child really was.


	30. Message from Homesick

Hello,

Hello,

So a few days ago I posted the last chapter for All I Ask Of You. I want to thanks all of you for reading, your lovely reviews and sticking with Meghan throughout this story.

I also want to dedicate a sequel to all of you. As I have told some of you, I will start the sequel the moment I finish Brisingr (now let's all hope I'll get some inspiration after reading it haha) Let me know what you think of that idea!

This was just a short message from me to you, to say thank you very much, you are all amazing.

Peace and Love,

X

Homesick


	31. Sequel announcement

Hello everybody,

I just wanted to let you all know, that the first chapter for the sequel to All I Ask Of You is written and posted. The sequel be named The Sweet Downfall.

So I won't keep you from reading chapter 1 any longer, hope you enjoy it and will keep standing by Meghan through the sequel.

Again, I can't take you all enough.


End file.
